El arte de la negacion
by harpohe1989
Summary: Regina Mills, no tiene un torrido romance con su asistente Emma Swan, mucho menos se enamoraria perdidamente de ella... Historia AU, creditos a quien corresponda
1. Chapter 1

_**¡Hola! Aquí subiendo una pequeña historia que es una traducción/adaptación de otra historia modificada xD asi que agradecimientos a H-Sach **_

_**Espero que les guste y no duden en opinar.**_

_**1 No es sexo **_

Fuera lo que fuera, no estoy teniendo sexo.

No cuenta cuando es con mí asistente. Quien dicho sea de paso es mujer, diez años menor, es rápido y sucio contra la pared de mí baño privado.

No es como si ella me hubiese poseído.

Había dado unos cuantos roces rápidos a mí clítoris… Jadee más rápido de lo que jamás había sucedido y como un volcán en llamas explote, sorprendiéndonos a ambas, dejándome sin palabras.

Entonces definitivamente NO es sexo.

Me sonrojó ligeramente, me enfurezco ante el hecho, trató de distraerla deslizando mi mano por sus muslos. Si yo acabo de ser humillada por llegar solo diez segundos después de haber sido tocada, no caeré sola.

Mi mano había llegado hasta el elástico en la ropa interior azul oscuro indudablemente barata, el leve sonrojo de Emma, sus manos alejándome, pero a la vez aferrándose a mi blusa, su tímido y estrangulado "No".

Observó a aquella impertinente rubia sorprendida, veo directamente a esos grandes ojos verdes, debo haber escuchado mal, pero no, la mirada firme de Emma, el leve movimiento de su cabeza negando, pero mordiendo su labio. Visiblemente arrepentida.

-No puedo- su voz era un susurro insolente que llega a mí oído.

Fruncí el ceño, mientras ella apartaba mí mano como si me encontrara en peligro.

"_Maldita sea. Ella me había visto así y ahora ella… "_

-Es mi momento del mes- interrumpe mis pensamientos Emma en voz baja, su tono, una súplica en realidad de mejillas sonrosadas.

Solté un bufido silencioso por la nariz, entendiendo en que "momento del mes" esta. Mentalmente me golpee contra la pared.

Antes no tuve este problema, por su puesto anteriormente solo he estado con hombres. Así que _este_ detalle esta insultando terriblemente mi heterosexualidad, el "momento del mes" me estaba recordando el porque no se hace esto con mujeres, incluso más de lo que ya "NO" habíamos hecho.

Me comenzó a doler la cabeza, Emma me seguía observando, esperando… esperando ¿Qué?, ¿Qué debo hacer?

Siento el susurro esperanzado de la voz de Emma.

\- ¿Pero tal vez podrías, umm, ya sabes… frotar?

Hizo un movimiento que apuntaba directamente hacia su ropa interior, me costó reprimir el deseo absurdo de reír.

¿Frotar a su irritantemente asistente casualmente a través de su ropa interior como si fueran un par de adolescentes en la escuela secundaria?

Que tan absurdo es pedirme algo así a mí, una de las personas más poderosas del pueblo. ¿Qué sentido tenía?, dado que esto ya era lo suficientemente humillante.

Incluso mientras pensé la forma más efectiva de negación, mis manos se movían sola, llegando al punto sensible bajo el pantalón de Emma. Los dedos de mi asistente están enredados en los míos, ella me esta guiando, frotando mis dedos contra la tela de algodón de sus bragas.

"_Okey, esto no es del todo ridículo" _cruza este pensamiento por mi cabeza, mientras froto metódicamente mis dedos contra la tela de algodón, buscando el ángulo adecuado para conseguir los gemidos de la impertinente de mi asistente. _"¿Cómo demonios lleguen a esto?"_

Emma emitió un extraño sonido entrecortado, mis ojos distraídos se levantaron bruscamente y observo la cara de su asistente. Su expresión mezclada entre placer y asombro es una delicia, su cabeza se inclinó hacia atrás para golpear suavemente contra la pared. Presioné con fuerza con el pulgar el lugar donde imaginó está el clítoris de la rubia y observó con salvaje satisfacción cómo la cara de Emma se contrae, gimiendo extremadamente fuerte. La humillación que acababa de sentir se evaporó al ver el largo, pero travieso estremecimiento, luego esos grandes ojos verdes se abrieron y se enfocaron en mí. El placer y el deseo eran inconfundibles en su mirada.

-Gracias- susurró- Gracias

-SI, bien- dije y dejé caer mí mano.

Deseaba oler mis dedos, sentir la esencia de Emma en mis manos. Mi mente se descarriló mientras imaginaba probarla. No pude evitar pensar cuanto día le duraba aquel "momento del mes", maldición ya la quiero lista para mí.

Estuve a punto de preguntar, pero mi cerebro llego corriendo y con una patada voladora detuvo a mi lengua traicionera. Absolutamente no. No se repetirá.

Asentí mirando a Emma y me aleje, deje a aquella insufrible rubia recuperarse en el baño, cerre la puerta al salir.

No, no, fue mejor así. De esta manera, terminando ahora, no fue nada, no tenían nada. Nada realmente había sucedido.

Después de todo, no era sexo. No, no, no es sexo de ninguna manera.

**Espero que les gustase este fic**

**Saludos desde Chile**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hola! Aquí con el segundo capitulo de esta historia. Espero que les guste**_

_**Agradecimientos a sol, que adora destruir todo lo q le envió**_

_**Recuerden que: esta es **_**_una traducción/adaptación de otra historia modificada xD asi que agradecimientos a H-Sach_**

EL ARTE DE LA NEGACIÓN

**NO SOMOS AMIGAS**

"Podremos estar teniendo relaciones sexuales, pero eso es todo, porque definitivamente no somos amigas" ese pensamiento cruzó por mi cabeza luego del tercer orgasmo que derretía mi cerebro como los muchos otros en las últimas horas.

"Solo sexo..." me reprocha esa voz, que aparece de vez en cuando dentro de mí cabeza.

Mientras intento regular mi débil respiración, analizó nuestra situación actual; si, era cierto que nos vemos fuera del trabajo, pero solo porque eso es necesario para tener relaciones sexuales frenéticas y alucinantes en lugares donde es menos probable que terminen en mi destitución como alcaldesa o la vergüenza pública. Lo que significa que no necesito más "trabajos" rápidos. Con una vez fue suficiente, para decepción de Emma.

Aparte un mechón de pelo de mis ojos, mientras recordaba el puchero lastimero en el rostro de la rubia, cuando le dije de esa decisión. Un perrito atrapado en una tormenta de lluvia me vino a la mente.

_Ella vivirá. _No es como si hubiera cortado los servicios por completo. Lejos de ahí, en cada oportunidad que tenemos, en un hotel discreto, mi mansión o el departamento de Emma, parecemos conejos. Conejos bien entrenados y magníficamente vestidos.

También hice un cambio en su guardarropa. Había límites en cuanto a lo que puedo soportar en su tiempo de inactividad, quitar más ropa interior azul oscura por las piernas de Emma era un crimen contra la belleza. Y yo, por encima de todo, adoraba la belleza. Entonces, me había tocado renovar personalmente todo el closet de Emma, debo reconocer que preste especial interés en su lencería… algo más apropiado, para que además de mis manos la tela fuera una sutil caricia al desvestirla. Acariciar esos tonificados y gloriosos muslos, la buena lencería es primordial para poder disfrutar de mi asistente.

Ahora, cuando deslizó por sus piernas largas las bragas de "La Perla", ambas exhalamos lentamente y no puedo encontrar ninguna falla en el sutil susurro del material mientras la dejo caer en el suelo. En ese punto, su nariz, labios y lengua estaban afanosamente dirigiéndose hacia el norte otra vez, para probar lo que ella había descubierto.

Emma es un lienzo espectacular para desnudar, tocar y llevar al clímax.

La primera vez que la probé, apenas cuatro días después de la primera vez que nos tocamos, pensé que podría tener un orgasmo espontáneo con solo ese acto. Ella es un néctar tan dulce que encontré enterrado bajo esa horrible tela amarilla de mala calidad. Jure secretamente tomar muestras de nuevo en cada oportunidad disponible. Debo reconocer que yo he creado cada oportunidad.

Pasar tiempo con aquella rubia, había empezado a hacerme temblar simplemente deslizando sus dedos dentro de mis faldas lápiz, pero eso no significaba que fuéramos amigas. Cielos no. Follar (no importa cuán satisfactorio, frenético, fabuloso y orgásmico fuera) no era igual a la amistad.

Es cierto que Emma había empezado a almacenar mi marca de café favorita en su departamento por si acaso pasaba por allí. También era cierto que a veces la rubia ofrecía, en lugar de sexo, un masaje después de un día particularmente agotador. Podía yacer en las sabanas revueltas de Emma durante horas mientras esos dedos mortales y talentosos garabateaban patrones lisos y lubricados por mi espalda mientras murmuraba tonterías incoherentes sobre lo bien que se sentía.

Incluso era cierto, si soy perfectamente honesta, que a veces toleraba que Emma se desahogara en esas raras noches en que me llamo para contarme sobre su conversación con su madre. Madre que, por razones que no entendía, había encontrado que la vida de su hija dedicada a la alcaldía carecía de propósito, la alejaba de su sueño de ser policía, y parecía disfrutar diciéndole eso con minucioso detalle sarcástico.

Entonces, ¿Qué pasaba al ver a Emma refunfuñar, despotricar por su familia mientras le acariciaba el pelo o la espalda y la abrazó sin decir nada? Simplemente me aseguraba de que mi no amiga de cama más satisfactoria hasta la fecha se mantuviera leal, obediente y disponible.

Nada más.

Cuando ese ridículo barman, Neal, intentó comenzar algo de nuevo después de meses de haber terminado su relación con su asistente. Luego se convirtió en una plaga cuando el firme No de Emma fue percibido como un "tal vez", me burlé de todas las coyunturas apropiadas en los monólogos indignados de mi asistente y le permití atacar mi helado secreto de emergencia sabor a doble chocolate oculto en la parte posterior de mi congelador.

Es verdad que había hecho subsecuentemente algunas llamadas discretas para ver que el molesto hombre-niño nunca trabajara en ningún lugar decente de Storybrooke nunca más, era apenas un gesto amistoso. Más como proteger mis intereses. No quería que mí adorable calentador de cama tuviera ideas de dejarme.

Nada de eso significaba nada. Y hacerlo no las hacía amigas.

Exhale, mi mano se aventuró por su piel para ahuecar su pecho pálido y desnudo. Sus dedos le dieron a mí pezón un toque lúdico. Escuche la voz pesada de Emma murmurar en su costado.

\- Henry me pidió que fuera a su partido de fútbol el sábado. Me encantaría, a menos que tengas alguna objeción, creo que Henry está empezando a ser un mediocampista bastante talentoso- Parpadee unos segundos, el hecho que nosotras no fuéramos amigas, no significaba que debería negar a mí amado hijo, que adopte estando casada con Hood, pero que desde que llego a mi vida solo yo me hago cargo, ya que mi _exqueridoesposo_ estaba preso por robo y fraude.

Emma, como su asistente tiempo completo, lo había llevado a entrenar un poco los fines de semana, por cierto, son sus únicos días libres, pero al parecer esta rubia impertinente lo disfruta por lo que averigüe ella amaba ese deporte.

-Sin objeciones- señale en un murmullo satisfecho.

Su mano en mí pecho se frotó un poco más firme, midiendo su interés en otra ronda. Sonreí en la oscuridad. La mujer realmente era insaciable. Sentí que su pezón se endurecía, se fruncía, y una respuesta de aprensión entre sus piernas.

-Sé que tienes esa reunión mañana con Rumple Gold. Sin embargo, es algo tarde- dijo Emma, provocándome lamiendo suavemente mi pezón erecto.

-Si, es algo tarde- estuve de acuerdo–creo que debería dormir un poco-Eche un vistazo al reloj, era tarde. Demasiado tarde. –Quédate si quieres. Es demasiado tarde para que salgas a conducir esa trampa mortal que llamas auto- le susurre de la manera menos amistosa que pude.

-mmmmm

Emma ni siquiera se había detenido a pensar en su respuesta. Me pregunte qué significaba eso.

Su mano tomó suavemente mi pecho y me crispó levemente. suspire de satisfacción.

–Maléfica me preguntó si deseaba llevar a alguien para la gala de beneficencia mañana por la noche- Dije rápidamente antes de activar mi botón de censura.

Su mano dejó de moverse instantáneamente y fruncí el ceño. Repetí la conversación en mi mente y me di cuenta de lo que acababa de proponer.

\- ¿Quieres que sea tu cita?- Emma chilló, porque no había otro nombre para un sonido tan profano. Casi me estremecí ante la palabra absurda.

-No dije tal cosa- Gruñí –Mi "más uno"- sugerí con voz estrangulada. Lo cual probablemente sonaba igual de mal.

La mano me dio una bofetada en el estómago, lo que significaba que Emma estaba completamente de acuerdo en que había poca diferencia.

–Sentí que sería más fácil asistir a la gala porque después podríamos recoger a Henry en casa de mi hermana, podrías quedarte y luego ir directamente al fútbol el sábado. Era un problema de logística, nada más. Si deseas superponerlo con otras connotaciones ridículas…-

Contuve la respiración y me pregunte cómo solucionar esto, este tonto malentendido. Probablemente podría retractarme de la invitación ahora mismo…

-Emma…- comencé en tono bajo

-No, no, está bien. Muy práctico- Murmuró Emma -Um… ¿Qué debería ponerme?-

-El vestido azul celeste de Dior que está en mi closet es de tu talla- señale de inmediato, sin estar dispuesta a admitir que lo había comprado para esta ocasión exacta, y exactamente para la rubia entre mis brazos.

-¿El que tiene busto profundo en V? ¿Y el intrincado rollo bordado en la cadera? ¿Qué vale más que mi alquiler?

-Si-

-¿El que coincide con el vestido de La Renta que compraste la semana pasada para ponerte mañana?

Trague saliva.

-Bueno, no _coincide_\- Corrigió Emma apresuradamente –Um, ¿lo complementa?-

Me golpee mentalmente incapaz de creer que no me había dado cuenta de que los dos vestidos que había adquirido parecían ir uno con el otro. Como si yo lo hubiera planeado a propósito de esa manera. Cosa que ella no había hecho.

Ella _absolutamente_ no lo hizo.

-Supongo- Admití a regañadientes.

-Um, Regina, ¿Qué…?-

Mis fosas inhalaron profundamente. Me tense enseguida. Debería haberme dado cuenta de que Emma haría un salto ridículo como este. Arruinaría todo con algunas nociones románticas o algo atroz que absolutamente no podría soportar. Si ella terminaba esa oración, eso sería todo.

-Um…- Emma continuó y desistió- No importa-

_Chica inteligente. _Pensé antes de sonreír amablemente al techo y exhalé en silencio aliviada. Sabía que la mantenía cerca por una razón. Una variedad de ellas para ser honesta.

Y ciertamente no fue porque eran amigas. No, no. Eso no.

**Gracias por llegar hasta aquí! Espero sus comentarios**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola, aca subiendo un nuevo capitulo de esta historia, espero que les guste**

**Agradezco a Sol q m arregla el chap, desafortunadamante va a morir xq trabaja en el hospital xD**

** ESTAMOS SALIENDO**

Bueno, bueno, que les sucede a las personas con que quieren saber qué tipo de relación tengo con mi asistente… se podría decir que somos amigas; ya ok; si me presionaran un poco podría decir que somos casi amigas, aunque lo haría de mala gana. Pero nadie en este patético pueblo se atrevería a preguntar, lo cual no harían. Pero definitivamente no estoy saliendo con Emma Swan.

No estoy segura de donde salió ese tonto rumor, sin embargo, el lunes por la mañana cuando vi a Ruby en la cafetería, esta exponía mi supuesta amistad con Emma como si fuera un hecho. Definitivamente la loba necesitaba que le revisaran la cabeza. Y un nuevo pasatiempo.

-Entonces vestidos iguales ¿eh? - Dijo mientras colocaba mi café en la mesa donde me encontraba –¿Algo que quieras decirme Regina?

Dobló una pierna sobre mí rodilla y jugueteó con los botones de mi elegante traje muy costoso mientras esperaba.

Levanto mi barbilla.

\- Una coincidencia, te puedo asegurar- Ignore sus ojos penetrantes, su sonrisa satisfecha y disfruto de mi café matutino.

Finalmente ella murmuró

–Como si coordinara mi atuendo con solo una subordinada- su sonrisa burlona, hace aun más claro su sarcasmo.

-Eso fue lo que pensó Blanca- dijo Tinker y se dejó caer en el asiento vacío frente a mí. Se inclinó hacia adelante y agregó conspiracionalmente –De hecho, Blanca dijo que era "divino que usaras su evento para una declaración pública audaz" sobre tu nueva relación. Aunque le habría encantado que primero hablaras con ella, lo repitió tantas veces para que cualquiera que estuviera al alcance de su voz se enterara. Las infaltables chismosas del pueblo me lo dijeron.

Ella movió sus cejas sugestivamente.

-Sé lo que tan boca floja es Nieves- Siseó Regina y le envió una mirada de advertencia antes de que siguiera hablando frente a la loba –Y no estoy saliendo con mi asistente. No tengo citas con mi asistente, y punto. Ni con mujeres, para el caso. Sobre todo con mujeres de 25 años, menores que yo que son mis ayudantes ¡En serio Tinker!

Tinker levantó la mano en señal de rendición.

–OK, está bien, ¿entonces estás diciendo que no estás poniendo ni un meñique sobre nuestra adorable "Cisne"?

Hice una pausa, sentí que mis mejillas adquirían color, ya que estas me ardían.

–No dije eso- Admití con voz ronca.

Tinker me miró confundida

–Uh…- Dijo sin poder hacer nada, antes de parecer perdida –Um… ¿Así que esto es, qué, amigas con beneficios, entonces?

La mire a los ojos y deje la taza de café sobre la mesa.

–Supongo que podrías llamarlo así. Somos amistosas. Bueno, amigas- aclaré la garganta con leve vergüenza – Sin duda con los beneficios. Pero nada más. ¡Que ridícula la idea! Con mi prestigio, siendo madre soltera, porque Henry es mío- enfatizó- con una larga lista de ex novios y pretendientes que sale con la oficinista de veintitantos años? Estoy bastante segura de que eso no ha pasado. Ahora hazte útil, Tinker, y asegúrate de que la información se infiltre en el cerebro de Blanca. Su imaginación se desboca.

-Mmm- Dijo Tinker pensativa- ¿Así que esa otra historia sobre ti poniendo en su lugar al pirata que viste hablando con Emma en la gala fue solo la imaginación salvaje de Blanca, también?

Culpable, pero no lo admitiré, así que coloque mis ojos blancos para disimular su mueca ante el recuerdo poco atractivo de ese brutus con claros indicios que odia el agua y que se maquilla mejor que varias mujeres, babeando sobre el espectacular escote de Emma.

No hubo nada que pensar.

Afortunadamente me encontraba cerca cuando esa mala copia de galan se acerco a Emma, mi seño se frunció ante el recuerdo, mi asistente se veía incomoda, asi que me acerque para intervenir, deslice un brazo tranquilizador alrededor de la cintura de Emma y disparar al irritante "galán" una de sus más letales miradas mordaces. Por derecho, debería haberse inmolinado en el acto.

Pero en realidad, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer? Ella miró a Tinker.

\- ¿Supongo que pensaste que era aceptable que un extraño con clara aversión al agua la mordiera y la pateara en un crudo intento de seducción? - Susurró fríamente.

-Noooo- Tinker dijo con los ojos muy abiertos por la nitidez de su voz. Se encogió un poco hacía atrás –Pero decirle que solo sería apto para trabajar como mascota de Peewee League si continuaba "plagando a Emma con sus sudorosas atenciones indeseadas" fue un paso notable. La multitud que miraba ciertamente lo pensó.

-Apenas digno de mención- Levanté la ceja orgullosamente, pero estaba perpleja. ¿Y qué si ella hubiera amenazado a ese odioso prototipo de ¨Popeye el Marino" andantes con un pequeño infierno que acabaría con su carrera? Eso no era la gran la cosa. Si hubiera mantenido sus ojos fuera de la deliciosa hendidura del escote de Emma y de sus exquisitas curvas, nada de esto sería un problema. En serio, ella frunció el ceño. ¿Qué le pasaba a la gente que no podía rescatar a su inocente asistente de un idiota que claramente la quería en su cama? -Se acabo el desayuno. Algunos de nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer-

-Sí, eh… en realidad…

-Bien

Esa noche fue igualmente desconcertante cuando su amado hijo de 10 años exigió saber durante la cena por qué estaba "ocultando" su relación con Emma.

-Me gusta, mamá- Dijo el pequeño Henry, tranquilizadoramente –No te preocupes. No tienes que fingir. Creo que ella es increíble.

Silencio.

-En verdad lo creo- Agregó – Y es muy buena con el entrenamiento de fútbol. Mi habilidad con las piernas ha mejorado un montón. Incluso el entrenador dijo que, si quiere, Emma puede ayudar a otros chicos del equipo. ¿Puedes preguntarle?

Regina hizo una pausa

– ¿En nombre del cielo, tú tienes la idea de que estoy _saliendo_ con mi asistente?

-Um helloooo- Dijo el chico con una espectacular mirada copia exacta de la de su madre pelimorena- ¿Vestidos a juego? Los estaban usando cuando las ví. Incluso la niñera lo notó y ella es totalmente ciega a la moda.

-Esa fue una coincidencia, cariño- Dijo Regina – Dos diseñadores pueden hacer trajes celestes con una cintura embellecida con un diamante. En serio, todos tienen esa idea equivocada. Es ridículo

-¿Todos?- Preguntó Henry con curiosidad- ¿Quién más piensa que están saliendo?

-Oh, no puedo seguir el ritmo- Suspiró Regina y agitó su mano con exasperación –Solo Blanca, Tinker y algunos otros…ah… y una docena de personas que me enviaron estos correos electrónicos de felicitaciones hoy.

-Wao- Dijo el chico- ¡Así que ahora eres famosa por salir con Emma!

-No, no seas tonto, solo son personas conocidas que piensan que eso está pasando. Personas conocidas que deberían conseguirse una vida. Porque cariño, como he estado diciendo, no estamos saliendo. Solo somos amigas que nos quedamos en casa de la otra. Y otros lugares cada vez que necesitamos una compañía especial. En serio, no somos una pareja-

-Uh huh- Dijo el chico con la incredulidad dibujada en el rostro- Claro, pero…- Comenzó a decir, luego la mirada aguda de Regina hizo desvanecer las palabras hasta dejarlo en un encogimientos de hombros indefenso –Lo que tú digas mamá.

Lucy la ama de llaves, golpeó suavemente el marco de la puerta y asomó la cabeza

–Oh, señorita Mills está en casa. La señorita Emma pasó hace rato y quería hacerle saber que puso un poco de lasaña casera en la nevera en caso de que llegues a casa con hambre mañana después de la última reunión con las personas del pueblo. Me dijo que le recordara que no debes saltarte las comidas porque te pone "de mal humor". Me disculpo por decir eso, pero ella me hizo prometer que pasaría el mensaje al pie de la letra. Dijo que no olvide que el recital de piano de Henry es el miércoles, dice que los encontrara a las 7. Ella traerá la pizza, la favorita del joven Henry. Cortesía de ella. Buenas noches señorita, buenas noches Henry.

Lucy asintió, dejó a Henry con una sonrisa pícara y sus ojos clavados en su mamá, pero sin decir nada.

-Siete, pizza- Repitió Regina distraídamente e hizo una nota mental – Me gusta la lasaña de Emma- añadió con cariño- Incluso si usa demasiado queso. ¡Y tres tipos! Eso ni remotamente es saludable.

-Lo sé- Susurró el pequeño mini clon de la morena–Siempre dices eso.

-Aunque no me pongo de mal humor. Tal pensamiento. Quiero decir ¡¿En serio?!- Sus labios se juntaron mostrando insatisfacción.

Henry soltó una risita mientras se levantaba para dejar la mesa. Regina observó cariñosamente como su querido bebé subía las escaleras balbuceando algo que ella no entendía, y su conversación anterior regresó a su mente.

Ella suspiró.

_¿Saliendo con su asistente?¡ No, no, definitivamente no! En serio. ¿Cómo comenzaron estos rumores? _

**Gracias por los mensajes y favoritos de esta historia**

**Saludos desde chile**


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nuevo capitulo de esta historia! Espero que les guste esta genial adaptacions/traducción**_

_**Gracias sol por seguir viviendo y haciendo de beta**_

NO CLOSET

_El Chisme del Hada: ¿Qué famosa Alcaldesa se vio armado revuelo en la fiesta de recaudación? en un vestido que combinaba con el de su muy sexy asistente, mucho más joven por cierto? Y no fue un accidente, mis queridos chismositos, porque ella la trajo como su cita. Así como lo leen su "Cita" ¿Podría esto significar que un nuevo "ship" se está desarrollando?_

_La habitación en trance viendo el drama sin duda lo pensó así. ¿Acaso sonaran campanas de boda en el futuro cercano? Nos encantaría sugerir más, pero cierto demonio de ojos color chocolate podría arrancarnos el corazón. _

Di una palmada sobre el periódico en mi escritorio con tanta fuerza que mi vaso de sidra se sacudió. Lo mire. Ella NO acababa de ser descubierta por esos impúdicos paparazzis, menos de una de revista de poca monta. Para empezar, no había nada que descubrir. Si ella y Emma habían… llegado a un cierto entendimiento… pero eso no significaba que estuvieran en una de esas ridículas relaciones lésbicas que involucran camisas a cuadros, pelos en las axilas y las gorras de camioneros.

¿Y campanas de boda? Buena broma. Gruñi molesta.

-Emma- Sise por el intercomunicador –Coloca a mis abogados al teléfono.

-Si Regina. - El que me tuteara tampoco significa nada, pasamos mucho tiempo juntas como Superior y Subordinado, es solo para ser más anemias nuestras jornadas de trabajo.

Hice una pausa mientras miraba ferozmente la página otra vez- ¿Cierto demonio de ojos color chocolate podría arrancarnos el corazón?- Pues eso no es nada, no saben lo que soy capaz de hacer.

-Regina, tengo a Katherine en la línea 1- la voz de Emma, me saca por un segundo de mi malestar.

-Katherine, cariño, ha pasado mucho tiempo- Ronronee por el teléfono y me incline sobre mi escritorio pensando los corazones que iba a destruir –Ahora bien ¿Cómo te sientes acerca de aplastar algunos plebeyos? ¿Has leído el Chisme del Hada hoy? Si, si, tonterías totalmente, por supuesto. ¿Qué? No, bueno, supongo que algunos podrían argumentar que aparecimos vestidas similares, pero fue pura coincidencia. - escucho los argumentos inverosímiles que me da al otro lado de la línea -No, no seas ridícula, ella NO era mi cita. ¿De dónde sacan esos chismes mal intencionados? ¿Su título de periodismo lo sacaron del fondo de una caja de cereales? – gruñi ante el comentario que me dio mi abogada - ¿Qué? Oh, bueno ella estaba allí como mí más uno. ¡Sí, hay una diferencia! ¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy?-Me frote la frente.-¡No! ¿Cómo podría saber lo que ella estaba usando solo porque era mi cita? Me refiero a mi más uno ¿Debo examinar cada atuendo que se pondrán mis invitados? ¿Acaso soy psíquica para saber lo que llevaría puesto la mujer que escolté al evento?-Entorne los ojos al ver que no estaba ayudándome, en estos momentos me convendría callar, creo que me defendería mas -¿Qué quieres decir con "no tienes ojos"? ¿Acaso te gusta mi asistente? –Dije con tono mordaz, cuida tú respuesta Katherine que te puedes quedar sin trabajo- ¿Es así?… Katherine, aunque me conseguiste la custodia completa de mi hijo estas caminando sobre hielo delgado. Te sugiero que consideres tu respuesta con mucho cuidado- Espere con los labios en línea recta y escuche, luego frunci el ceño, me quedarán marcadas las línea de la frente si sigo frunciendo mi ceño. -Encuentro tu nivel de incompetencia realmente aterrador- Susurre- Hacer "nada" no es una opción. Esperar a que "explote" no es una opción. Considerarlo "libre expresión" no es una respuesta. ¿No puedes, oh yo que sé, desafiar la constitución o algo así? Solo un poco. ¡Vamos Katherine eres mejor que esto!- le anime -Está bien, escúchame, quiero que se sepa que Regina Mills no debe ser sacada del closet. Absolutamente no lo permitiré. Haz tu trabajo, Katherine, lo digo en serio. Eso es todo- colgué con un golpe.

-¿Regina?

Alce la mirada hacia los preocupados ojos verdes de mi bien formada asistente y mis labios se curvaron en una sonrisa

-¿Hmm?-

Dije, mirando el vestido de Jayson Brundson perfectamente ceñido y deliciosos tacones de Jimmy Choo, que había comprado para su linda rubia.

-Um, ¿Qué le estas diciendo a la gente sobre…?- Agitó su mano entre nosotras- Porque tengo a medio pueblo, a Ruby, en el teléfono preguntando si es cierto y no sé qué decir-

-¿Decir? Pues lo que en la tierra pasa, eso hay que decir-

-¿Eh?- Emma me miró desconcertada y el rubor invadió sus mejillas- Es que… el Chisme del Hada parecía sugerir que… salir… closet.

-Emma- Resople–Esa revistucha pronto será una mancha sangrienta y roja en la carretera. No deberían estar diciendo nada sobre nosotras

-Si Regina, pero, ah, veras he estado respondiendo llamadas todo el día desde los medios de comunicación, pidiéndome que comente. Solo puedo fingir ser tú y decir "tonterías" pero ¡tarde o temprano alguien me va agarrar con la guardia baja y no sabré que responder!- Su voz se elevó en pánico –Y mi madre me dejó como seis mensajes, he tenido demasiado miedo de leerlos porque suena a que está realmente enojada y…

-Emma- Suspiró con entusiasmo- Si alguien puede eliminar esa cosa de "discurso libre" de la constitución, es Katherine. Ten un poco de fe. ¿No me consiguió acaso la parte de la herencia de mi ex esposo cuando fue a la cárcel?

-Fe- repitió Emma y luego palideció- ¿Constitución? ¿Eh? Espera ¿¡Le quitaste la herencia a tu ex esposo!? –Exclamó horrorizada

-No seas ridícula, solo la puse a nombre de Henry, aquel idiota ya no la necesitará estando en la cárcel en cambio mi pequeño le dará un buen uso cuando tenga la edad para hacerse cargo-

El parpadeo exagerado de Emma, me causa gracia, aunque debo reconocer que en otra persona se vería ese tipo de gesto tonto e irritante.

-Trata de no preocuparte, Emma. No hemos sido descubiertas. NO nos sacarán de ningún lado. Eso es todo.

La verdad es que lo dije con más fuerza de lo que pretendía y observe cómo mi asustada asistente de repente parecía imitando a un cachorro regañado.

-Bien, eso no sería todo – señale para cerrar el tema, hice un gesto para que cerrara la oficina.

-Ven aquí- susurre y me levante para encontrarla a medio camino.

La envolví en mis brazos y susurre palabras dulces mientras depositaba suaves besos por el cremoso cuello de mi asistente

–Emma, no hay closet del que salir- Dije suavemente contra esa piel sedosa y luego solte un largo suspiro –En serio, no hay nada...

_**Gracias a los que dejan un mensajito en esta historia**_

_**Saludos desde Chile**_


	5. Chapter 5

NO PELEANDO

Emma la estaba mirando de nuevo. Dándole_ aquella mirada_, veía la tristeza que había precedido tras muchas palabras secas, miradas de indignación y palabras secas y absolutamente nada de sexo, y francamente eso era enormemente desconcertante. Porque ellas no peleaban en absoluto, por razones que ya le había explicado cuidadosa y razonablemente a su asistente. No es que eso haya ayudado mucho al parecer.

Estábamos sentadas, completamente vestidas, en el borde de mi cama, sin hacer nada en absoluto. Cuando estaba más que claro que preferiría que estuviéramos haciendo mucho más que mirarnos y con mucha menos ropa. Especialmente desde que Emma resplandecía con ajustados vestidos cortos, que hacían que mi encendida cabeza murmurara "Mercy" desde la primera vez que la había visto pavonearse en ellos.

Y todo lo que quería hacer era volver a su asunto importante, porque estaban desperdiciando una cama perfectamente buena, muchas gracias.

-No estamos peleando- Dije con exasperación. Emma levantó la cabeza.

-No estamos peleando…- Repitió Emma apagada antes de voltear a verme con furia- Bi… Bien. Porque tú, Regina Mills, así lo has ordenado-

Fruncí el ceño tras su ataque, esta discusión ya se estaba saliendo rápidamente del guion. Mire a mi asistente de lado y me pregunte si el orgullo profesional funcionaria si todos mis otros argumentos perfectamente lógicos habían fallado. Claramente, las mujeres eran las parejas más molestas e ilógicas que había, pensé para mis adentros, ósea pensaría así si estuviéramos saliendo, que todavía no lo estaban.

Sin embargo, Emma estaba desafiando toda su lógica perfectamente buena durante aproximadamente media hora hasta el momento.

-Regina- Había dicho ella, cuando esta ridícula pela aún no había comenzado – Sé que no lo estás viendo, pero hemos estado en una relación durante, alrededor de tres meses. Todos, desde los miembros de la junta de la alcaldía hasta los aseadores, han estado haciendo comentarios al respecto. Mi madre está amenazando con traer un psiquiatra experto en lesbianismo para mi aparente cerebro descompuesto. Rubie piensa que estoy en su club "Friends of Degeneres" sea lo que sea que signifique eso, y trató de darme un horno tostador. ¡Ya tengo uno! No tengo ni idea de que se trata. Y uno de los guardias de seguridad me dijo, y cito "Que no te vea la cara, Kara ¿No es hora de que te ponga un anillo?-

-Esas son sus opiniones mal informadas, Emma, no les prestes atención- señale en el tono más razonable que pude encontrar, mientras pensaba como localizar aquel entrometido hombre de seguridad y darle una charla de reubicación laboral

-Regina- Emma me resopló – ¿No lo entiendes? Esta… relación, nuestra relación… ¡no es un secreto para nadie más que para ti!- Luego me miró con ojos suplicantes –Paso mis fines de semana y tres noches a la semana aquí. Voy a partidos de fútbol con tu hijo, que por cierto, adoro. Yo cocino para ti. Te hago el amor. No hago nada de esto porque soy tu asistente, porque, cariño, si eso estuviera en mi contrato, habría una fila interminable de personas peleándose por el puesto-

La mire boquiabierta. ¿De qué manera su bebé, fútbol y cocina se involucraron en esta conversación sobre sus planes sexuales para la noche? ¿Y cuando llegaron al punto de ponerse apodos afectuosos?

-No me llames "cariño"- advertí quitando sus manos que se habían posado sobre las mías – Esa es la tontería, exclusiva de mis ex novios

\- ¿ESO es lo que escuchaste de todo lo que dije? ¿¡ESO!?-

-Emma, tal vez te he estado confundiendo. No se requiere que cocines para mí o que lleves a Henry al fútbol. Ni siquiera que lo entrenes. Tengo empleados que pueden hacer esas cosas. No espero que lo hagas. Todo esto es demasiado…

-¿Demasiado? Dios, eres IMPOSIBLE. Creo que las coordenadas GPS de tu cerebro están ubicadas en la mitad de un río en Egipto-

Mis labios se fruncieron ante el insulto. Ya había pasado más de media hora y de verdad que no deseaba desperdiciar la noche que Henry estaba con la abuelita. Esto había durado más que suficiente

-Dije que no estamos peleando por el hecho de que tú eres una asistente excepcional- declare lentamente - Sí, el orgullo profesional era la ruta hacia el corazón de Emma, simplemente lo presentía. Di mi más encantadora sonrisa mientras continuaba –No nos es posible pelear, porque eso te convertiría en una asistente insubordinada, lo cual, como ya hemos establecido, claramente no eres-

-Insub… ¿Tú… nosotras… asistente?- Emma musitó indignada.

-Ahora que todo está arreglado- Ronronee en un tono seductor- ¿Qué tal si nos besamos por todos lados?-

Emma se puso de pie de un salto y caminó hacia la pequeña cómoda que había junto a mi cama. Me asuste en cuanto vi y sentí como comenzaron a llover todos mis artículos personales aterrizaban en el piso de mi cuarto

-¿¡Qué diablos estás haciendo!?- exigí con un grito buscando que se detuviera. Un frasco de Agent Provocateur de edición limitada (Champagne, primavera/verano 11) aterrizó en mi cabeza. - Emma ¿Qué…?-

-¡Ah!- grito en un tono de triunfo, la mire tratando de ver que era lo que había logrado aquel júbilo mientras aplacaba el dolor de mi cabeza. Abrí los ojos avergonzada al verla agitar con entusiasmo aquella pieza de silicona frente a mi rostro

\- Sabia que tendrías uno, pasaste un buen tiempo sin un amante después de todo. Y seamos honestas, la mesita de noche es donde todas las chicas guardan sus sucios secretos-

Mis mejillas se inundaron de sonrojo al verme descubierta

-¡Como te atreves!-

-¿¡Cómo me atrevo!?- Emma preguntó fríamente y ladeó la cabeza – Hace un momento me dijiste que soy tu asistente excepcionalmente buena. Así que ahora te ayudo con tu problema de insatisfacción con lo mejor de mis habilidades profesionales, toma esto- me arrojó el consolador y yo de puro instinto lo atrape y vi a mi rubia dirigirse hacia la

–Si alguna vez decides dejar de usarme como una muñeca inflable, llámame. Hasta entonces, puedes darte tu propio final feliz. Ah, " O"-

Mis ojos continuaron abierto ante su declaración, apenas consiente que aun sostenía el consolador como si mi vida dependiese de ello

"_Definitivamente estaban pelando"_


	6. Chapter 6

Hola! Dos capítulos en una semana

Espero que les guste este en particular, disfrute muchísimo adaptándolo

NO LA NECESITO

Regina Mills era una persona muy autosuficiente me dije aquella mañana al verme al espejo. Mientras estaba segura de que sus súbditos excesivamente dramáticos se reirían de eso, ella podría sobrevivir con muy poco. Su amado hijo, su café, su pueblo. Esta era la santa trinidad de su existencia. Todas las demás cosas eran simplemente extras opcionales que hacían la vida más cómoda.

Entonces, si una Emma Swan pensaba que ella era de alguna manera vital para mi existencia, estaba más que equivocada.

MUY equivocada.

Aprete los dientes mientras repasaba los documentos y trataba de enfocarme en el trabajo, molesta porque mis pensamientos habían cambiado a la falta de una chica que le había hablado de una manera que nadie más se había atrevido. De una manera que no le había permitido a nadie más.

Una tregua incómoda se había levantado entre ellas desde el día en que la chica en cuestión tuvo la temeridad de salir de mi habitación en una humillante explosión de sensualidad, indignación y silicona púrpura.

Mis mejillas todavía ardían al recordar lo que Emma había encontrado. Ni siquiera es que haya encontrado el tiempo para usar el maldito juguete. Es más, no podía recordar haberlo comprado.

Y si lo había comprado, no fue porque estuvo tristemente indispuesta después de una sesión de bebidas toda una noche cuando descubrió a su mujeriego ex novio Leopoldo con su secretaria, dos años atrás.

mis labios se fruncieron ante el recuerdo. ¿Y si se despertó al día siguiente en la cama con una resaca palpitante y una variedad exótica de productos eróticos esparcidos por su algodón egipcio? Pfft ¿Quién no?

Sin embargo, todavía no había encontrado el uso para las esponjosas esposas rosadas, y me sentí aliviada de que Emma no hubiera vuelto a cavar en el cajón de los sucios secretos y desenterrado esas.

En serio, esa criatura me volvia loca. Por sexta vez en solo una hora mi mente regresó a la rubia. Y fue difícil no naufragar allí, por muchas razones muy impertinentes.

Oh, es que era una astuta, Emma Swan. De alguna manera, ella siempre se las arreglo para tener un botón extra desabrochado, o para doblarse justo cuando ella (muy seguido) dejaba caer algo. No había sido difícil notar que la chica no había sido tan torpe en los 2 años que llevaba trabajando allí.

Así que me había visto sometida a una exhibición tentadora en la que podía mirar pero no tocar, incluso cuando mi mente reproducía vívidamente recuerdos de todas las bellas formas en que la había tocado antes.

Mis ojos se entrecerraban y se encontraban con falsos inocentes ojos azules que la desafiaban a pedir más.

Al diablo, ella no lo haría. Ella no necesitaba a Emma Swan. Y eso era un hecho. Yo sabía que podría sobrevivir a Emma indefinidamente en este pequeño juego.

Y si por la noche a veces sentía su ausencia alrededor de la casa, la risa, no solo de su asistente, sino de su hijo interactuando con ella, era solo porque las hormonas la hacían poner sentimental.

Suspiró al pensar en su hijo. Ella podría no necesitar a Emma, pero él si parecía hacerlo. Habían pasado apenas tres días desde que Herny la arrinconó y exigió saber a dónde se había ido su divertida amiga.

\- A veces las amistades no duran- le conteste en un susurro

-¡Oh Dios mío!- Henry prácticamente había gritado y pisoteado en lo más parecido a una rabieta - ¿¡Que hiciste!?-

-Henry Mills- dije bruscamente deteniendo su ataque- ¡No me hablarás así!-

-Tienes suerte de que aun te hable, es más voy a complacerte y no te hablaré en absoluto. ¡Pero mamá por favor! –Suplicó al borde del llanto - ¡Ve a buscar a Emma antes de que sea demasiado tarde! Oh, Dios mío, qué pasa si conoce a alguien más y se olvida de ti y ¡De mí!-

¿Conocer a alguien más? fruncí el ceño. Que idea tonta. Mi estómago se sacudió extrañamente y me pregunte si el almuerzo era el culpable. Dos carbohidratos en la misma comida no fueron buena idea.

¿Y porque incluso su hijo pensaba que ella y Emma eran una pareja? Las ideas tontas que tienen los niños… Aunque los adultos demostraron tener mucha imaginación también. Lo que le recordó, ¿Cómo es que los productores de _The Ellen DeGeneres Show_ obtuvieron mi correo electrónico privado? Y cuando el infierno se congele ella aceptaría participar en una entrevista sobre alcaldes encerrado en el closet. Ella ni siquiera conocía a ningún alcalde de closet.

Mi mente de repente procesó el resto de la frase de Henry y mire a mi hijo con enojo

-¿Por qué estás tan seguro de que tengo la culpa?-

-¡Mamá, vamos! ¡Siempre tienes la culpa! Emma es demasiado amable. Por supuesto que fuiste tú-

–Es encantador saber lo que mi hijo piensa de su propia madre, quien por cierto lo ha criado desde que lo trajo al mundo. Ahora, Emma no vendrá a visitar otra vez y eso es definitivo-

-Eres tan idiota- Murmuró Henry en voz baja mientras se alejaba creyendo que yo no lo escucharía

Ante la ceja levantada y la mirada penetrante que le envie, mi hijo bajó la vista y agregó tristemente

\- Sí, sí, sé que acabo de perder los privilegios de la tecnología esta noche-

-Me alegra que nos entendamos-

-Lo que tú digas, oh sabia madre- Dijo este niño con sarcasmo antes de salir corriendo, los ojos derramando lágrimas

_Eso ha ido bien, me reproche_

Fiel a su palabra, Henry comenzó una campaña de "sin palabras hasta que Emma regrese".

Él tendría una larga espera.

Una sombra cayó sobre mi escritorio y levante la vista para ver a la mujer que se estaba convirtiendo en la ruina de mi existencia. Estaba a punto de hacer un comentario inteligente cuando la expresión en ese bello rostro calmó mi lengua.

-Regina- susurró Emma en voz baja y dejó escapar un suspiro –Tú ganas. ¿De acuerdo? Ya entendí. No me necesitas. Puede que yo te necesite y sienta más pero entiendo que es unilateral. Mensaje recibido- Respiró hondo y continuó- Pensé que tal vez estuviste en negación al principio, pero han pasado semanas y semanas- Tragó saliva sonoramente la rubia y la miró con incredulidad, luego jugueteó con las gafas que rara vez usaba- Así que eres muy, muy terca o simplemente yo soy una ilusa… Si, bueno, de cualquier manera puedo ver mi futuro y es bastante triste. Me niego a ser una chica patética, persiguiendo a alguien que no le corresponde. Y si quieres tratarme como tu antigua aventura en la oficina, está bien. Entonces, es hora de que me retire con la poca dignidad que me queda. Así que, toma…-

Parpadee confundida y luego mire hacia abajo para ver un sobre de negocios blanco, con "Regina" escrito en él con mano temblorosa. Escuchó un estruendo dentro mio y me preguntó qué demonios sería. Apenas pude escuchar las siguientes palabras de Emma.

-Mi renuncia. No espero una referencia. Ambas sabemos que no valdría nada de todos modos, ya que todo Storybook City parece pensar que estamos juntas. Pero voy a pedirle a Tinker una, espero que al menos eso me haya ganado-.

Mi boca se abrió mientras intentaba averiguar que decir. Miles de emociones y pensamientos volaban y jugaban en mi mente y ninguno de ellos era agradable. Mi estómago se sacudió de nuevo. El estruendo en mi interior se hizo más fuerte.

Ella ya no podría ver a la rubia todos los días o en absoluto. sentí una punzada en el pecho. Como la puñalada de mil agujas. Trate de bloquearlo mientras mi mente voló a los días futuros. Sin sonrisas, con esos exquisitos labios rojos y suaves que se dividen en sonrisas dentadas perfectas. No más blusas desabrochadas que se burlen de ella con un toque de encaje de "La perla". Ningún vaivén de caderas bien formadas en el momento en que ella despache con un agradecido "eso es todo".

Nada.

Nada.

-Regina- Emma habló al ver que no decía nada –Es esto lo que quieres ¿Verdad?-

Me limite a asentir con la cabeza y me gire para mirar por la ventana, preguntándome porque se sentía tan mareada. Probablemente era reflujo. La ensalada Cesar del almuerzo pudo sentarle mal.

Emma tenía razón, era mejor así. Me di media vuelta pero la chica ya se había ido, me levante para asomarme y ella tampoco estaba en el escritorio. El ascensor ya descendía.

Bien.

El extrañó nudo en mi pecho regresó y llegó con un raro mareo. Oh Dios, su corazón latía con fuerza. Sus ojos se agrandaron. _Esto no era bueno, Regina Mills no cae muerta por un ataque al corazón en su oficina. _Ya podía imaginar los titulares.

Me pregunte distraídamente, mientras mis pensamientos atacaban caóticamente, si Emma hablaría en su funeral. ¿Ella les diría a todos lo que habían hecho juntas? Me lami los labios y me di cuenta de que estaban fríos y que me faltaba el aire.

Me sentí débil, mis piernas comenzaron a fallarme.

_Oh su bebé… su precioso bebé. _Él no soportaría otra perdida, primero su abuela muere en un accidente, luego su papá va a la cárcel de por vida y ahora su tía… _NO_, ella no lo dejaría.

-Un médico- llame aun desde la entrada de mi oficina – Llamen a mi médico-.

-La buena noticia es que no es un ataque al corazón- Dijo el Doctor Whale

-Bueno por supuesto que no- puse los ojos en blanco – Mi corazón no se atrevería. Pero entonces ¿Qué fue?-

-Hmm- Dijo el doctor mientras garabateaba algunas notas.

-Hmm no es un diagnóstico- espete

-Bien, basándonos en todas las pruebas que hemos hecho, incluido el electrocardiograma, tendría que decir… Regina ¿Has tenido algún estrés repentino reciente? ¿Quizá un nuevo plazo para algún proyecto?-

-No-

-¿No hay trabajo extra? ¿Responsabilidades?-

-No más de lo habitual-

-¿Qué tal tu vida personal? ¿Alguna agitación emocional repentina?-

-No seas absurdo-

-¿Por qué eso es absurdo?-

-No "sufro" trastornos emocionales- Dije en un gruñido - No tengo tiempo para eso. Tengo que liderar esta ciudad

-Hmm-

lo fulmine con la mirada. Las manecillas del reloj sonaban fuerte. Más garabatos. Finalmente su doctor se dignó a hablar de nuevo.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde está esa encantadora asistente tuya, la que suele acompañarte a tus citas? Ella siempre es muy amable, pero hoy no la vi en la sala de espera ¿Emma, no es así? ¿Está enferma?-

-No te pago una fortuna para pasar el valioso tiempo hablando sobre mis asistentes que huyen. Ahora, dime cual es mi problema médico –Mis palabras salieron tan heladas que me sorprendí de no ver los cubitos de hielo cayendo de mi boca.

-¿Asistentes que huyen?-

-Ella renuncio – Dije acentuando la palabra con R –Eso es todo al respecto

-¿Cuándo sucedió esto? Ella parecía muy dedicada a ti

-¿Cómo es eso relevante?- gruñí

-Solo hazme reír con la historia

-Hace aproximadamente dos horas-

El Dr. Whale exhaló bruscamente.

-¿Hace dos horas, la chica encantadora que me he dado cuenta te observa como a un helado de chocolate se alejó de ti?-

-Si- conteste exasperada al ver que repetía todo lo que ya le había informado

-La misma asistente que solía llamarme cada pocos meses para verificar que te hacían exámenes físicos regularmente y para avisarme cuando no recibías una dieta adecuada y ejercicio o necesitabas más vitaminas-

–Si- sisee en respuesta– ¿Hay un punto para esto?-

El Dr. Whale parecía a punto de rodar los ojos

– Así que este enérgico cachorrito asistente que te adora te dejó e inmediatamente tuviste una serie de síntomas que en el papel me parecen exactamente como un ataque de pánico

–Espero que te expliques en este siglo porque no tengo todo el día- Me queje impaciente arrastrando las palabras.

-¿Realmente no puedes verlo?-

-Puedo ver que pareces pensar que puedo sucumbir a algo tan mundano como un ataque de pánico. Lo que te aseguro que es altamente improbable, sin mencionar que no hubo un detonante. ¿Estas absolutamente seguro de que no fue la ensalada? Mi estómago se agitó y estuve a punto de vomitar. Y yo acababa de almorzar-

El doctor me miró y se quedó sin aliento

–Dios mío, Hablas en serio-

-Ensalada Cesar y yo nunca hemos sido del todo amigas-

-Regina voy a poner los puntos muy juntos para que solo tengas que unirlos ¿Estas escuchando?-

-No hay necesidad de ser insultante- Musite.

-Regina tuviste un ataque de pánico cuando Emma te dejó. PORQUE ella te dejó. Esto, todo esto, es sobre tu asistente. Tu asistente Emma. Quien te dejó. ¿Entiendes?-

– Voy a renunciar a la ensalada Cesar, claramente no tienes idea de lo que me pasa si estas ideas alocadas son lo mejor que puedes ofrecer- señale ignorando todo lo que me había dicho

-Regina, mira, sabes que no me gusta curiosear, pero todos estaban hablando de esa historia en el _Chisme del Hada_

forme una expresión de indignación ante sus palabras

–Pero mucho antes de eso, las veía a ustedes dos juntas y me di cuenta de que ella no era la única que lucía… interesada-

-No seas ridículo- Interrumpí bruscamente –Esa historia fue una tontería. Además Leopoldo me curó contra todo deseo de enredos románticos. Todo lo que necesito ahora en mi vida es a mi hijo-

-No es ridículo necesitar a alguien- Dijo el doctor en voz baja – Y creo que tal vez tu corazón este de acuerdo conmigo dado el momento del incidente-

-Una coincidencia –dije despectivamente y mire a mi médico como si fuese un niño tonto.

-¿Así como los vestidos a juego fueron también una coincidencia? – El Dr. hale sonrió, aparentemente sin molestarse por las miradas mortales que estaba recibiendo –Oh, sí, vi las imágenes de la gala. Las dos se veían asombrosas. Las reinas del baile-

-No tenía ni idea de que se te dieran tan bien las fantasías, Victor- Dije con sarcasmo - Me iré, eso es todo-

Me levantó, apenas capaz de ocultar el despreció en mi voz, enfurecida de que incluso su médico hubiera decidido que algo sobre el apego ilógico emocional estuviera teniendo lugar en su vida. ¿Estaban todos locos?

-No es todo Regina. Afecto, emoción, necesidad, equilibrio, todos están conectados. Cuando desechas o entierras estas cosas emocionalmente, a veces encuentran la forma de manifestarse físicamente. Y de maneras muy terribles o dolorosas como ya has experimentado-

Lo ignore y rápidamente me abroche la camisa, mis dedos temblaban de irritación

–Esto es tan absurdo que es abrumador. No siento nada más profundo por mi asistente más allá de la irritación por forzarme a reemplazarla en tan poco tiempo. Y si le dices a alguien lo contrario, te demandaré tanto que apenas podrás vivir en tu auto

-Regina- Suspiró el doctor- Has estado amenazando con hacerme vivir en mi auto desde que te extraje las amígdalas, cuando apenas eras una niña. Y yo no dije nada sobre sentimientos, tú lo hiciste-

Me congele. Y justo mi corazón se apretó de nuevo y grite de dolor

–Haz que se detenga- gemí entre jadeos, apretando una mano contra mi pecho – ¡Victor!-

-Ok, ok, solo relájate. Respira hondo, más profundo. Y otra vez, mírame, Regina. Enfócate, bien. Tu corazón esta acelerado porque tiene una respuesta de lucha o huida. Pero no hay nada que temer. Estas segura, estas a salvo. Relájate. Muy bien, ya estás bien. Déjame escribirte una receta, mientras tanto, siento curiosidad por algo ¿Qué tiene Emma que te gusta?-

-Nada- suspire y deje caer mi mano del pecho – Ella es completamente enloquecedora. La forma en que ella y Henry se alían para hacerme unir a sus noches de videojuegos y me hacen dejar mi trabajo a un lado para unirme a sus extravagantes payasadas. O la forma en que insiste en que coma a las horas adecuadas para que no me ponga de mal humor. ¿Yo? ¿Malhumorada? –suspire dramáticamente

–Bien-

Eche un vistazo al doctor que había dejado de escribir.

-¿Mi receta?- extendi la mano.

-¿Por qué? ¿Sientes dolor? – El hombre me miró con una sonrisa cómplice - ¿O se ha ido?-

-Yo…- parpadee sorprendida- ¿Pero…cómo?-

-Solo estoy confirmando una corazonada. Mira, entiendo que no quieras que la gente sepa que tu asistente es tu "Talón de Aquiles"…- levanto la mano para detener mi protesta –Pero, Regina querida, te conozco desde que eras una bebé, mientras crecías con el amor de tus padres y luego, tras su muerte. Y nunca te vi afectada por nadie. Ni siquiera supe que miraras a alguien como a esa asistente-

-No puedo seguir escuchando tantas incoherencias-

-De acuerdo, pero diré que tal vez quieras admitir que Emma significa más para ti de lo que piensas. Porque, a menos que me equivoque, cada vez que piensas o hablas sobre su ausencia, sientes dolor, ansiedad, estrés, se te acelera el corazón y comienzas a tener ataques de pánico. Esa es la forma en que tu cuerpo intenta llamar tu atención y te obliga a enfrentarte con lo que no estas tratando-

Sacudí la cabeza bruscamente ante su estúpido diagnostico

-Y si piensas que estoy loco, y sé que lo haces, cuando hablas de estar cerca de ella, de lo que te gusta de ella, el dolor desaparece. Como demostré hace no menos de dos minutos, mi diagnóstico es que estos episodios están siendo desencadenados por tú propio pánico subconsciente y preocupación por perderla-

Estaba literalmente sin palabras

-Pero ¿qué se yo? Solo soy un médico con 37 años de experiencia que ha sido publicado en más de dos docenas de revistas médicas en todo el mundo-

Su corazón todavía latía con fuerza, pero ahora menos dolorosamente.

-Si realmente quieres los medicamentos, puedo dártelos- Dijo el Dr. Whale – Ellos solo tratarán los síntomas. Sería mucho más barato y eficiente simplemente decirle a la chica que la necesitas- Él medio su sonrisa más descarada.

Oh, este hombre insolente. Definitivamente estaba comenzando a reevaluar su amistad.

-No seas absurdo- Dije levantándome – Como he explicado, no necesito a nadie más que a mi bebé- Meti la receta en mi bolso y lo mire – Si le cuentas a alguien- Dije entre dientes –Quiero decir… es tan tonto, una mujer con mi carácter afectada por… por…-me humedeci los labios ¿_Qué? ¿Hormonas? ¿Una crisis de los treinta? _

_Oh Dios, realmente no había una buena manera de decirlo._

\- ¿Por un ser humano?- El doctor sugirió amablemente.

–No estas ayudando- entrecerré los ojos ante sus palabras

El doctor se rio a carcajadas ¡increíble!

–Ah! Regina eso dices ahora ¿Pero luego? Sabes que, solo invítame a la boda-

Mi boca se cerró con estrépito y sali del consultorio con furia, la risa del médico aun resonando en mis oídos.

Oh no, ella definitivamente NO necesitaba a su asistente.


	7. Chapter 7

Tercer capitulo en una semana!

NO RUEGO

A las 2:07 am del sábado 24. Yo Regina Mills me di cuenta que necesitaba a Emma Swan.

Oh, había sospechado la terrible verdad. Y no había sido por que su doctor lo agitara en su cara con horripilantes detalles. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera fingir un poco más de tiempo.

El problema era que no había mentido cuando le había dicho a Victor Whale que su ex novio Leo la había arruinado para futuros enredos románticos de por vida. Probablemente fue un poco cruel haberle dicho eso, ya que el buen doctor había sido quien los presentó.

Aun así.

Con Leo lo había intentado, era casi perfecto para ella. Buenos genes, incluso de temperamento suave, independientemente rico, aceptable en la cama aunque no era de los que la incendiaba, como Emma que dejaba el fuego del infierno en ridículo con su pasión. _Enfoque, _y excelente material paternal. Y con ese último punto ella había estado muy entusiasmada. Así que se había puesto en la tarea de acecharlo como un león en la sabana, y su cebra desprevenida no había tenido oportunidad.

Entonces todo se vino abajo, primero el distanciamiento gradual por parte de ambos, aunque él enfáticamente había declarado que ella no se esforzaba por la relación. Pero la noche que sucedió, en que lo descubrió con su amante, su corazón se rompió. Irónicamente fue el mismo día que Emma Swan comenzó a trabajar en la alcaldía. Entonces jure que nunca más necesitaría a alguien para hacerme feliz, maldita sea, ella era Regina Mills. Y Regina Mills hizo las reglas.

Y así fue como en shock y con gran irritación a la 1:55 am del sábado 24 descubri que no descartaba ninguna posibilidad, mientras jadeaba el pánico arañaba su pecho, desgarrando su estabilidad y equilibrio.

A las 2:00 am ya había tomado un Valium. A las 2:02 am ya estaba empezando a rezar a los dioses con los que había sido criada y otros más que ni siquiera conocía. A las 2:05 no pudo evitar que las lágrimas de terror se filtraran.

Y, en mi desesperación, a las 2:06 seguí el consejo de mi doctor. Y luego, mágicamente a las 2:07 am y 34 segundos, sentí que el puño que había estado agarrando mi corazón se soltó mientras imaginaba llamar nuevamente a Emma, tocándola, abrazándola.

_Pidiendo más._

Y cuando senti que la tensión, el miedo y el pánico se filtraban, decidí que ese sería mi nuevo plan. Parecía bastante simple en realidad, me golpee pensando por que no lo había pensado antes . Otra bonita cebra para perseguir. Y esta definitivamente quería quedarmela.

A las 2:09 logre dormir profundamente, mi primer reposo tranquilo en las cuatro semanas desde que Emma me había dejado, una sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios.

Informe a Henry en el desayuno de mi plan para recuperar a Emma, en algún momento entre pedirle la mermelada y decirle que no dejara sus cosas en el suelo. Fue un alivio escucharlo hablar de nuevo, aunque solo fuera para declarar que tendría que "rogar un montón".

– yo no ruego, príncipe. Ahora termina tu leche-

-Bueno, si no ruegas, ¿Cómo vas a ganar el corazón de Emma? Creo que en realidad necesitas como, un camión lleno de flores-

-No seas tonto- respondí –Le explicaré las cosas a Emma Es una mujer razonable. Verá que es lo mejor para nosotras dos, volver a estar juntas-

Henry resopló y balbuceó una palabra que sospechosamente sonaba como "despistada" y le lance _la mirada_. Y luego mi hijo y la ama de llaves Granny, quien recogía la mesa, intercambiaron una especie de conversación sin palabras con muchas miradas intensas.

Luego la mujer asintió y se disculpó. entrecerre los ojos, no del todo segura de lo que acababa de suceder y no estaba segura de querer saberlo.

-Entonces- le solte casualmente mientras la ama de llaves se alejaba a toda prisa vaya a saber Dios a donde - ¿Crees que Emma preferiría comer donde la abuelita o en rabitt?-

\- ¿¡No lo sabes!?-

-Yo… bueno…- mis mejillas se enrojecieron. nunca había llevado a Emma a ningún lado más allá de los eventos laborales. Y no tenía idea de sus preferencias alimenticias más allá de la lasaña, la pizza y… la cama.

-Dios- musitó mi hijo - ¿Qué es lo que ella ve en ti?-

–Puedes retirarte-

-Lo que sea- dijo mientras se alejaba de la mesa.

Pero él señaló un buen punto, aunque de manera desagradable.

Asi que una vez que lo vi desaparecer llame a Katherine

–Dime que le gusta comer a Emma y donde- exigí sin preámbulos.

-¡Diablos, Regina todavía no son las siete!- Escuche la voz adormecida.

Tamborilee los dedos con impaciencia. En serio, si ya era lo suficientemente tarde para que su hijo estuviera despierto, entonces su abogada debería estar analizando sus contratos o al menos a mitad de camino a la oficina, en lugar de estar tirada en la cama

-¿Y porque quieres saber de todos modos?-

-Voy a pedirle una cita a Emma- dije, simplemente y sin ver una razón para mentir. Ella era una de sus amigas más antiguas después de todo –Como deseo que todo salga bien, necesito un lugar que ella disfrute ¿entonces?-

-Regina, no puedes simplemente llamar a Swan e invitarla a salir. Primero tienes que disculparte. Realmente lastimaste a la chica, así que no pienso ayudarte hasta que le ruegues. Y hazlo bien, espectacularmente de preferencia ¿DE ACUERDO?-

-Eres tan malvada como Henry, y ya deberías saber que Regina Mills NO RUEGA- gruñí

-Bien, entonces buena suerte Regina Mills tratando de recuperar tu pequeño cisne

Y luego el teléfono se apagó.

Katherine le había colgado. Mire la pantalla con incredulidad. _Bien._

Llamó a David Nolan quien evidentemente compartía su pasión por el trabajo y ya estaba en modo "Sheriff del pueblo"

–David, necesito el número de trabajo de Emma Swan, sé que ella está trabajando para ti en la comisaria, ah y el nombre de su restaurante favorito también-

Hubo una pausa.

-Vamos David, no tengo todo el día, y tú tampoco-

Otra pausa.

-¿David? ¿Sufriste un paro cardiaco solo por escuchar mi voz?-

Mire el teléfono y la pantalla seguía encendida.

-Lo siento, esta vez estas sola- Dijo el rubio en la línea en tono pasmosamente suave

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?-

-No puedo hacerlo, le prometí a Emma cuando la contraté que no me involucraría en nada entre ustedes. Y tampoco te ayudaría en nada que la involucre-

-David, eres mi primo, se supone que estés de mi lado- le recordé con dolor al sacar nuestro parentezco

-Regina, si la quieres de regreso, ella quiere verte intentarlo. No que pongas a tu asistente ni a nadie más. Quiere saber que a TI te importa, y solo eso diré sobre este tema, nada más. Te agradecería que no me involucres o me hagas soportar las horribles imágenes mentales de lo que sea que ustedes hagan cuando están solas. Solo muéstrale que puedes hacer algo por ella- La llamada se cortó

mi ceja se elevó. Ahh un desafío entonces.

-Eso es todo- le dije a la pantalla ya apagada.

Saque mi papelería personal y escribió una invitación para cenar en la casa. Si, nada más. Henry sería un señuelo excelente para atraer a Emma, después de todo el par de adoraba. Y no era una jugada sucia, para nada.

Lo deje en el buzón de la entrada de camino a la oficina, con la leyenda "PARA EMMA SWAN, asistente del departamento de Sheriff Storybook" y luego me dedique a mis negocios.

A medida que pasaban las horas, no pudo evitar notar que mi teléfono, app de mensajería, bandeja de entrada y correo electrónico estaban vacíos de cualquier mensaje de una tal Emma Swan

La respuesta, cuando llegó, estaba escrita con caligrafía apenas legible en una hoja mal arrancada que tenía el logo de los Sheriff de fondo "No disponible para asistir" solo eso decía.

Mi corazón se estremeció de miedo ante la falta de dedicación en la nota y lo que eso podía significar. ¿Había esperado demasiado? Eche un vistazo a su reloj y suspire. Decidi terminar el día.

El día siguiente estuvo lleno de reuniones, una de las más importantes fue esa donde estuvo presente el infame Erick Gold, su archienemigo número uno en la tierra, por lo que no estaba de humor para relacionarse con nadie.

Esa noche Henry me interrogó sobre cómo iban mis esfuerzos para recuperar a Emma. le dije simplemente que era un trabajo en progreso. No era necesario que él supiera lo mal que lo estaba haciendo, por ahora.

-Prueba con las donnas- Sugirió el chico- Ella en serio AMA las donnas-

-Umm, ¿cómo puede comer tantas cosas tan poco saludables y mantenerse tan en forma? quiero decir ¿la has visto? –Pregunte distraídamente- Es tan perfecta, debería ser una modelo. No, mejor no, pero es como mirar una diosa- Suspire embelesada por los recuerdos.

Miró a mi hijo, eligiendo ignorar la enorme sonrisa pícara que tan infructuosamente trataba de ocultar

–Come tus verduras- Agregue en un susurró hosco y mire malhumoradamente mi propio plato.

Al día siguiente, había decidido que un poco de cortejo no podría perjudicar el proceso. Porque el cortejo no era rogar, y Regina definitivamente no rogaría.

-Astrid- Llame a mi nueva secretaria, quien aún se ponía sumamente nerviosa en mi presencia.

-Sí, señorita Mills-

-Enviarás dos docenas de flores a esta persona en esta dirección- Deslice un papel con los detalles sobre su escritorio.

-Por supuesto señorita Mills ¿qué tipo de flores?-

-¿Se me debe exigir que piense en todo? En serio –agite una mano con desdén ante su pregunta

Un bufido burlón de Khaterine que estaba de pie en la puerta de mi oficina me hizo levantar la mirada y cuestionar mi estrategia

–Bien- suspire con su voz más exagerada –Rosas, rosas que signifiquen… -Bajó la voz del molesto oído de mi abogada que seguía ahí parada sin inmutarse –Lo siento-

-¿Lo… lo siento?- Graznó la chica en voz alta

-¿Estas sorda? ¿No tienen los colores un significado o algo así? Usa tu cerebro y envíaselas a ella, flores, rosas, que digan lo siento. Eso es todo-

Vi con irritación como Katherine se instalaba en el sofá de su oficina con una tableta en mano. Diez minutos pasaron y mi desventurada nueva asistente reapareció.

-Señorita mills, no tenían rosas que dijeran lo siento, aparentemente no existe tal cosa, así que pensé, ya sabe para estar a salvo, envié… amarillas- Ella estaba temblando.

-amarillas- susurre. Mis ojos se abrieron cuando recordé el significado -¿¡Le enviaste a Emma rosas de AMISTAD!?

-Um, ¿Si? –La ridícula chica chilló.

Esta vez la carcajada de Khaterine era imposible ignorar, ella salió de la oficina al parecer satisfecha con lo que había presenciado. Mientras yo miraba a la mujer de facciones asiáticas y planeaba un vil castigo, que incluía una docena de cafés, mucho trabajo en el archivo y hacerla correr por toda la maldita ciudad

–Fuera- gruñi antes de fruncir el ceño y me gire hacia el enorme ventanal, furiosa con su asistente, con Katherine, con ella misma y la vida en general.

Una hora más tarde, en el mismo papel con el logo del Sheriff , obtuve mi respuesta "¿Es esto una especie de broma, seamos amigas?"

Lo arrugue brutalmente y lo lance al cubo de la basura.

Probablemente debería despedir a la nueva asistente, excepto que esa remoción sería muy difícil de explicar a recursos humanos "Por no interpretar correctamente mis sentimientos románticos hacía mi antigua asistente cuando quise enviarle tributos florales" No sonaba muy bien en papel. Y si a la chica se le ocurría ir a la prensa con la historia sobre el comportamiento cruel de su jefe… Bien, tal vez era mejor dejar que la nueva asistente viviera para decepcionar otro día.

Mi teléfono sonó y vio que era un mensaje de Henry. Lo lei en voz alta

–"MAMÁ ¡RUEGALE! HAZLO TU MISMA, deja de hacer que tu asistente envíe estúpidas flores de amistad ¡NO SEAS TAN IDIOTA!... Y si deseas quítame la tecnología un mes, no me importa-

Entrecerré los ojos indignada por semejante imprudencia y se preguntó si Katherine era la paloma mensajera. ¿Tal vez la misma Emma era la culpable? sabía que ella y Henry se enviaban mensajes todo el tiempo, aunque siempre hice la de la vista gorda.

Respire muy hondo. Estaba más que claro que si quería que algo se hiciera bien, debía hacerlo ella misma.

Entonces lo decidí, tome mi abrigo y mi bolso y salí de la oficina

–Llama a mi conductor

Ya estaba en mi automóvil dirigiéndome al departamento de policías cuando me di cuenta de que no había contemplado una estrategia. Me lamí los labios ansiosamente. ¿ debería de haber traido regalos?

Nah, el último fue contraproducente de manera espectacular, pensé

Entró en el edifico como si fuera dueña del lugar, ignorando las quejas del guardia de seguridad. Cuando el ascensor se abrió en el piso correcto, el olor a café y sudor permeaban cada superficie.

¿Esto era lo que Emma encontraba preferible a la alcaldía? ¿A ella?

Maldición, ella se preocupaba por una chica _sin gusto_ _alguno_. Ante ese pensamiento me detuve en seco, bueno en realidad a estas alturas ya era evidente que la chica me importaba, no debía sorprenderme. Dado que estaba en aquel agujero de testosterona a punto de pedirle a Emma que volviera a su vida.

-Puedo ayudarle, señorita… ¡Oh! ¡OH! Tú eres…-

-Soy muy consiente que quien soy- Le dije a la secretaria, que parecía burlarse de ella como un ganso estrellado en la entrada de redacción.

-Señorita Mills ¡Regina Mills! Oh Dios mío- siguió graznando la mujer

\- ¿Dónde está? dilo- Dije dándole su mirada más frívola hasta que finalmente la silenció -¿En dónde encuentro a la ayudante Emma Swan?-

-¿Quién?- La mujer me miró boquiabierta, con la cara enrojecida por la emoción, claramente destrozando sus mínimas células cerebrales –Ah, espera ¿Hablas de la chica nueva? Emma, ella está cerca del ventanal del fondo, junto al cuarto de archivo-

Mi ceja se elevó con disgusto ante la idea, pero no obstante seguí el dedo de la entusiasta mujer señalando.

Caminó hacía el grupo de escritorios a lo largo de una pared sin ventanas, consciente de que las conversaciones se detenían a su alrededor, y los ojos curiosos comenzaban a rastrear su progreso. Echó la cabeza hacia atrás y caminó como una reina mientras se recordaba que ella era mejor que todos ellos.

Por fin me detuve frente al escritorio de Emma. Y por un momento, estuve segura de que mi corazón estaba a punto de salir de mi pecho.

-Emma- Dije en tono sensual

La rubia levantó la vista en cámara lenta, ampliando sus hermosos ojos azules, y luego levantó un dedo y volvió a inclinar la cabeza.

de repente me di cuenta de que estaba hablando por teléfono y que a ella, a Regina Mills, se le pedía que esperara. Opte por relajarme y echar un vistazo al lugar, consciente de que muchos dedos simulaban golpear los teclados mientras los ojos de los dueños estaban pegados a la parte posterior de la habitación, sobre ella.

Los colores se me estaban subiendo. _¿Estaba Emma haciéndola parecer tonta al hacerla esperar? _Sentí el aumento de la vergüenza emparejada con una sacudida de irritación.

Emma colocó el teléfono en su base

–Lo siento, era la secretaria del Juez, no podía colgar, estaba hablando de sus cachorros-

-¿Cachorros? –la fulmine con la mirada -¿Me hiciste esperar por _cachorros?_

-Si- sonrió Emma- Bueno fueron cachorros galardonados. Es el código de asistentes que aprendí al trabajar contigo, me estaba ganando su buena voluntad. Por si acaso-

-Oh-

-¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Regina?- Emma preguntó en su voz más cordial. Luego sonrió solemnemente mientras frunci el ceño.

-Sabes muy bien por qué estoy aquí-

-¿Rogar? Al menos eso es lo que me dijo Henry –Dijo Emma mientras levantó su celular y miró la pantalla – También dijo que tenía que hacerte pasar un mal rato hasta que demuestres que en verdad lo sientes-

–Yo… no ruego- Susurró boquiabierta ante la traición de mi propia sangre

-Bien, entonces- Dijo Emma volviendo a su pantalla –Parece que hemos terminado aquí-

Ella alcanzó su teléfono de trabajo.

Mi mano salió disparada para detenerla, y descanso sobre los dedos suaves y cálidos de mi rubia.

-Emma- dije- Estar sin ti ha sido inaceptable –la mire fijamente –MUY inaceptable- desee que Emma viese lo que estaba diciendo- ¿Vas a regresar?-

Emma me miró por un largo momento

–Regina- Suspiró- Eres realmente una mierda con esto de las disculpas ¿verdad?-

–Supongo- confesé sonrojada

-¿Falta de práctica? –Los ojos de Emma brillaron

–Bueno si me vas a humillar por decir lo siento, me iré

-Regina, en realidad no has dicho "lo siento". Todo lo que me has dicho es que cuan inaceptable es tu vida ahora, y me miras como si esperaras que lo arregle. No dijiste ni una vez porque debería estar contigo. No me has dicho nada para considerarlo. Y Henry se sentiría decepcionado de saberlo, además tampoco veo ninguna evidencia de humillación aquí

M i boca se abrió en señal de protesta

-Aunque- Interrumpió Emma – Supongo que es un paso adelante hacer que tu asistente me envíe flores de amistad, o esconderme en tu casa durante la cena para que henry pueda recordarme de lo que me estoy perdiendo, esa fue una estrategia inteligente. Sin embargo veo que han hecho más los demás que tú-

Un silencio cayó entre nosotras.

-¿Entonces, que es lo que tratas de decirme?- pregunte temblorosa, mi corazón ahora latía dolorosamente. En realidad no había previsto que haría si su pequeña linda cebra decía que no. Sacudí la cabeza después de un latido al darme cuenta consternadamente, que Emma Swan, sentada majestuosamente en su silla de oficina en los alrededores desagradables de un pantano lleno de sapos, era en realidad el león en este caso.

-Yo no ruego- susurre sin convicción – No puedo, no demuestro debilidad porque te mata en mi juego. No lo haré por nadie, ni siquiera por ti-

-Ya veo- Emma me miró con tristeza- Gracias por decirme eso en persona, si pudieras retirarte, tengo mucho trabajo por hacer. Y Estos informes no se escribirán solos-

podía ver las lágrimas en el borde de los ojos azules de Emma. Pero su mandíbula y boca se tensaban con absoluta determinación. Ella no quería esto, pero lo estaba haciendo de todos modos. Porque Emma tenía su orgullo.

Yo entendía todo sobre el orgullo. Y el orgullo puede salir caro. Mire a mi alrededor de la habitación de nuevo, lamiéndome los labios nerviosamente. Los ojos todavía estaban en ellas, pero no tanto.

Pero lo suficiente.

Los ojos de Emma se volvieron a la pantalla de su computadora. considere mis opciones y permanecí quieta mientras decidía.

Finalmente suspire.

-Está bien- resople, rode el escritorio hasta estar frente a Emma, lentamente me puse de rodillas y tome las manos de la joven para apretarlas entre las suyas –Lo siento Emma. Deseo salir contigo, deseo que sepas que me importas y que tu ausencia en mi vida ha sido imposible y ya no puedo soportarlo más-

La rubia se congeló y pestañeó hacia mi.

-Regina- ella siseó-¡Levántate! ¡La gente esta mirando! ¡Mierda! Sidney de la sección de chismes está mirando ¡Y tomando notas! ¡Oh Dios, David Nolan está mirando!-

-Si- Dije indiferente –Soy muy consiente. Creo que te estoy dando lo que deseabas, mostrarte la profundidad de mi sinceridad para que nunca puedas volver a cuestionarla. Vuelve a mí, Emma. Por favor, yo… te lo suplico-

-Sí, sí, sí, pero por favor levántate- Siseó Emma y prácticamente puso de pie para levantarme con fuerza- ¡Oh Dios mío!- Sus mejillas se tornaron de un rojo brillante –Mierda, nadie había hecho eso por mí, nunca antes –Ella sonrió ampliamente

-¿Qué?- pregunte majestuosamente mientras me sacudía las rodillas.

-Arrodillarse por mí- Emma se rió –Y menos en público-

-Oh, no seas tonta Emma- Dije y luego le di un beso descarado en los labios, con los ojos brillantes de emoción. Me ajuste el abrigo y me enderece.

-Después de todo, ya te dije, yo no ruego-

Dicho eso sali de la oficina con un mortal movimiento de caderas y una sonrisa que bien podría derretir los casquetes polares.


	8. Chapter 8

NO ESTOY ENAMORADA

El chisme del Hada : _Esperamos que estén sentados para este, queridos lectores, porque apenas podemos creer lo que nuestros espías dicen que tuvo lugar en el piso del sheriff ayer._

_Y queremos decir EN EL piso. Como un cierto alcalde demoniaco EN SUS RODILLAS, indudablemente arruinando sus divinas medias de nylon Pierre Mantoux, ante una cierta aprendiz de la comisaria. Con tomada de manos y ojos encontrados en miradas significativas. _

_¿Fue una propuesta? ¿Se intercambiaron susurros de palabras dulces entre el par claramente enamorado? _

_Nuestra escritora de entretenimiento favorita cacareó en CDH, el valiente sabueso Sidney Glass, nos dice que todos deberíamos echar un vistazo en el sitio web de chisme del hada para su gloriosa actualización exclusiva en unas pocas horas. Todos estamos temblando de emoción, mis amores. ¿Qué encontraremos?._

_El chisme del Hada_

_**Por el periodista Sidney Glass**_

_Queridos, sí, sí, sé que todos quieren hablar de nuestro épico y legendario encuentro en la comisara entre Regina Mills y su "chica", la nueva colega, la maravillosa aprendiz Emma Swan._

_He recibido 1500 nuevos seguidores en la última hora. El movimiento en el sitio web ha aumentado un 720%. Las súplicas de Entertainment Tonight llena mi teléfono. Pero lamentablemente, recibimos hace 20 minutos, una carta del Demonio exigiendo que cesemos y desistamos de mencionar cada uno de los fabulosos detalles. Así que cualquier foto que pueda o no haber tomado con mi fiel Iphone de la alcalde más famosa inclinándose sobre sus rodillas ante cierta aprendiz impactada, se quedará entre mi cuenta de Apple y yo. Por ahora._

_Ojalá pudiera dejarlos echar un vistazo, pero los agresivos perros guardianes legales de Miss Mills fueron muy claros, en todas las formas en que sus dientes afilados podrían ensangrentar nuestro hermoso cadáver si persistiéramos en mostrar cualquier cosa._

_Pero no se preocupen, lectores, los sabuesos leales de nuestra revista están enfrentados a los defensores del Demonio y deberíamos saber si el mandato legal tiene solidez. Hasta que la marea baje, mis queridos._

Cerre el sitio web de CDH con un suspiro. Eso serviría por ahora. Supuse que Katherine era buena para algo, incluso si no pudo lograr alterar la constitución sobre ese asunto de "prensa libre". Algunos argumentos sobre desafiar los antepasados y las leyes y bla, bla, bla. puse los ojos en blanco. La buena ayuda era tan difícil de encontrar.

Aunque la forma en la que alguien había llegado a la conclusión de que Emma la tenía "enamorada" en base a esa pequeña escena en la comisaria estaba más allá de su entendimiento. Ella no estaba enamorada. Ella ni siquiera amaba, bueno, excepto por su querido hijo.

A menudo se había preguntado en sus primero años si el gen romántico del amor simplemente la había ignorado. Si existía algo como eso, en primer lugar.

Probablemente fue una construcción artificial diseñada por Disney que llevó a quienes sufrían el primer arrebato de lujuria a confundirla con un sentimiento más profundo. Toda una industria existe alrededor de eso, desde el Día de San Valentín hasta la industria del matrimonio. Obviamente, nada estallaría esa burbuja en el corto plazo.

Aun así, si la discusión era sobre "el cuidado" hacia alguien, bueno, ella podría ver como eso estaba relacionado con lo que sentía por Emma. Una sonrisa bailaba alrededor de mis labios. Emma había aceptado cenar conmigo en un restaurante bastante romántico esta noche. Tenía planes de mostrarle exactamente lo necesaria que era. Y deseable, pero ella no cometería el mismo error de apresurar las cosas. No, no, ella lentamente planeaba endulzar a la chica, para que no se asustara y corriera de nuevo. Y eso no sería todo, tenía grandes planes.

Estaba decidida, me recline en la silla de mi oficina y cerré los ojos. Me pregunte que ropa usaba Emma hoy ¿Coincidiría con esos hermosos ojos azules? ¿Ella incluso posee algo para que coincida con tanta dulzura? Abri los ojos con el ceño fruncido. Mmm, tal vez no, porque cuando ella le renovó el closet hace meses, solo pensó en hacerla ver provocativa.

Presione el botón del intercomunicador y llamó a su asistente.

-Cómprame algunos trajes que le hagan justicia a los ojos de Emma- Espete – Creo que con una docena o dos sería suficiente-

-Uh ¿Qué… Miss Mills? ¿Ojos? Pero yo…-

-Eso es todo- corte y sonreí.

_Mejor._ Trate de imaginarme a Emma sonriéndole con felicidad al ver las nuevas prendas en su glamuroso guardarropa. Su sonrisa realmente iluminaba una habitación, ella incluso necesitaba gafas para mirarla directamente. Una de sus mejores características, sin duda alguna. Aunque no la mejor. Sonreí de nuevo y me preguntó por el extraño vértigo en su estómago ¿Qué diablos estaba comiendo?

Dos horas más tarde, una nerviosa y aterrada Astrid llegó arrastrando un estante de ropa a mi oficina.

-Ya era hora- Musite, realmente impresionada, pude ver poco menos de treinta trajes colgados en el estante.

Su irritante abogada entró y puso los ojos en blanco, nos miramos y casi se echan a reír por lo mal que se veía la pobre asistente.

-Tan- Dijo Katherine con una mirada astuta, balanceándose en sus talones mientras analizaba las prendas de vestir –Enamorada-

La mire furiosa

–Tonterías sensacionalistas- Dije - En serio Kat, tú me conoces ¿Parezco del tipo que se enamora? Oh, este- Me detuve sacando un vestido ceñido del estante y examinándolo –El nuevo Stella. Oh, sí-

-No Regina, normalmente no te enamoras- Asintió Kat y ladeó la cabeza mientras me miraba –Pero normalmente tampoco haces que tus asistentes compren trajes que coincidan con los ojos de tu amante-

Fruncí los labios por la impertinencia

–Bueno, por supuesto que no- Replique - Todos mis amantes anteriores fueron hombres-

-Los hombres también tienen ojos que se pueden ver hermosamente resaltados por el traje que usan- Se opuso Kat astutamente.

solte un bufido antes de que mi rostro se iluminara cuando vi otro atuendo. _Oh si, la tonta asistente por fin había hecho algo bien. _Me lami los labios mientras imaginaba a Emma en él.

-Ah, la Vivienne- Sonrió Kat admirando la prenda – Siento envidia, Swan los matará a todos en el trabajo-

-No seas ridícula, nunca la dejaré salir de la casa con esto. Sería un problema de seguridad nacional ¡Causaría disturbios! –

La sonora carcajada de Katherine también me hizo reír.

-Bien- Asentí, fijándome de nuevo en la asistente que estaba clavada en la entrada de la oficina- Astrid, haga que cada uno de estos trajes sean enviados al apartamento de Emma. Hagan la entrega por la mañana antes de que salga a trabajar. Y espero que hayas cargado todo a mi cuenta personal, no a la empresarial. Lo último que necesito es a mi abogada recriminando por gastos innecesarios para la compañía- mire acusatoriamente a Katherine que mal disimulaba la risa –Eso es todo

-Regina- intervino Kat cuando ya nos encontrábamos a solas- Creo que fue un movimiento arriesgado lo que hiciste ayer en la comisaria, cuando te dije que te disculparas "espectacularmente" no esperaba que te lo tomaras tan literal, de hecho eso fue otro nivel de espectacular-

-Claro, por supuesto hice eso porque me lo dijiste Kat- puse mi mirada más sarcástica –En serio-

-No, no, no quise decir eso. Es decir, te conozco y nuca habrías hecho eso en el piso de la oficina de Leo, o de cualquiera de tus ex… ¡wow! –

Fruncí el ceño. En ese momento me dio cuenta que era verdad, me pregunte brevemente que significaba. Mi expresión perpleja debe haber sido leída fácilmente porque, de repente, Kat se atrevió a ir demasiado lejos.

-La amas- Dijo y sonrió –Realmente la amas, incluso si no puedes aceptarlo- Jadeó teatralmente y se agarró el pecho –Enamorada-

-¡Fuera!- grite, dejando ver mi cara horrorizada y Kat desapareció, su carcajada retumbando por todo el pasillo.

Ridícula - gruñí

El chisme del Hada: _Nuestro Demonio favorito con la nueva racha sáfica ha sido visto comiendo y agasajando a su amada y angelical rubia en "Serafina Fabulous". Es el décimo avistamiento en este mes, abran sus apuestas por este Swanqueen ship, porque la famosa alcalde de Storybook no está manteniendo su romance muy privado. Curiosamente, nuestros espías que acampan en ambos hogares de las señoritas dicen que no hay evidencias de, por ejemplo, pasar la noche fuera de casa. Así coloreenos confundidos y sumérjanos en chispas de arcoíris ¿Estas nuestras enamoradas lésbicas esperando para su noche de bodas? Que romance tan deliciosamente pasado de moda._

El chisme del Hada:_ El Demonio en pasta, ustedes saben el único, pero les daremos una pista, cabello negro y unos labios rojos, una adorable y dulce novia más joven, una sonrisa cada vez más satisfecha (¿No tendrían ustedes una también?). Amenazada por una ex asistente. Así como les contamos, Nuestro informante dio la noticia ayer de que cierto ex asistente de Regina Mills, había desertado a las filas de la alcaldia._

_Pero esa no es la noticia, la ingrata muñeca, Astrid de 24 años, supuestamente se paseó por varias revistas trapeando los secretos de su tiempo en el helado seno del Demonio. La señorita Astrid prometió, para cualquiera que quisiera escuchar, un artículo revelador que incluye amenazas, extravagantes caprichos y, lo que es más curioso, humillantes peticiones de "rosas para pedir perdón". _

_Bien, bien. ¿De qué demonios podría lamentarse nuestro Enamorado Demonio? Oh, cómo nos trastornan la mente. Todo, desde insubordinados colgando en los tejados hasta el calentamiento global, viene a la mente._

_Bueno, quien sea que gane la primicia de este cuento, El chisme del Hada puede asegurarles que seremos los primeros en la cola para tomar copiosas notas. Mientras tanto, sugerimos que la desorientada Astrid se tome el tiempo de leer su Acuerdo De Confidencialidad de la alcaldia. Ella esta indudablemente tentado al Demonio._

El chisme del Hada: _Todo está sucediendo en la alcaldia esta semana, mis amores. Los abogados fueron vistos publicando documentos sobre Astrid por violar ese ADC. Le advertimos la semana pasada que leyera la letra pequeña, tsk tsk. Hay una razón por la que ningún otro empleado ha derramado alguna vez los chismes de chismes._

_También se divisa: El Demonio saliendo de la fiesta Black and White con su linda amante, la sheriff adjunta Emma Swan (recientemente promovida), en su brazo. Fue una declaración audaz, y sí, los asombrosos vestidos plateados que todos amábamos en las listas de Best Dessed fueron diseñados para complementar a ambas mujeres como pareja. Y esta vez el frío Demonio no se molestó en negarlo cuando se le preguntó. Como cambian los tiempos. Lo que nos lleva a la pregunta ¿Cómo se etiqueta ahora la señorita Mills? ¿Lesbiana? ¿Bisexual? O Simplemente "enamorada", porque según todos los informes, está cayendo en las redes del amor._

-Cayendo en las redes del amor ¿eh?- Emma murmuró contra mi cuello mientras bajaba el periódico con un silbido disgustado –Que bien- Agregó mi sheriff con firmeza- Me alegra oír eso-

Estabamos sentadas en el sofá de la sala, después de tomar un desayuno y un almuerzo juntas. Alimentos que definitivamente yo no prepare, todo ocurrió accidentalmente. Si, así como todas las otras cenas, desayunos y almuerzos que no había preparado en las últimas semanas.

-No estoy enamorada- Proteste débilmente mientras esa lengua inquieta me susurraba cosas en el cuello. _Oh Dios. _Tendría que tener la paciencia de un santo para resistirme a mi encantadora novia si continuaba así. Habían pasado semanas de citas castas, y besos poco castos, ya que yo había intentado en demostrarle a Emma que me importaba lo suficiente como para que su reconexión no se debía a que simplemente le quitara las bragas. Pero buen señor, esa lengua perversa tenía demasiado talento.

-¿No estas enamorada?- Emma pregunto con un falso gruñido decepcionado contra su garganta –Que decepcionante. Entonces, Miss Mills, su público adorador desea saber ¿Cómo llamaría a sus afectos por mí? –

-¿Me estas sonsacando información, Emma?- arque mi ceja.

-Yo nunca descanso, alcaldesa Mills. Además, eres tan malditamente imposible de leer-

-Por favor- Suspire–Me haces parecer imposible-

La risa contra su pecho hizo que una burbuja de placer me atrapara.

-Mmm- Dijo Emma – sólo estas enloqueciendo-

Me quede sin aliento y trató de no distraerme con los besos

– Puede que no enloquezca, porque las personas deslumbradas son todas de 12 años y encuentran a ese chico, como se llama, Justin Beebs…-

-Bieber…-

-Lo que sea. Esos enloquecidos fans afectados por las hormonas adolescentes son sacos salvajes que encuentran a ese hombre-niño adorable. Por lo tanto, no, yo no encajo en esa clase-

-Ya veo- Dijo emma mordiendo burlonamente mi mentón - Entonces ¿En qué clase estás?-

-Sospecho que sería en la clase del aprecio, el cuidado, no deseo dejarte- Dije con un gemido cuando esa lengua hizo otro remolino alrededor de mi cuello. Y antes de que pudiera frenar mi cerebro, la palabra "nunca" fue expulsada de mi boca.

La lengua se congeló en sus círculos milagrosos.

-¿Así que "me aprecias"… para siempre? –su voz divertida preguntó- ¿Por qué Regina? Confiesa-

Me sonroje ardientemente.

-Bueno- Dije antes de pasar la lengua por mis labios – Henry te tiene mucho cariño. Sería difícil encontrar una figura paterna que él apruebe, lo arruinaste para futuros padrastros-

-¡Oye! –Emma me dio una palmada indignada en el brazo. Mis ojos se fijaron en mi novia y ambas sonreimos

-En realidad, quiero que consideres mudarte con nosotros- Dije en voz baja –Por un largo, largo, largo tiempo. Si pudieras hacer eso, Henry de hecho lo apreciaría. Porque él, nosotros, te queremos inmensamente. Y sería más conveniente, para… para, ah, la asistencia a las prácticas de fútbol, Etcétera-

–Mmm- Dijo como si lo pensara seriamente –También te quiero, y creo que me gustaría mudarme. Obviamente, por las prácticas de fútbol, compartir el auto, porque eso es importante – Sus ojos se encontraron con los mios y estaban bailando de diversión –Pero para estar claras, "apreciar" "cuidar" y "querer" a alguien no significa estar enamorada- Dijo en tono burlón.

-Por supuesto que no- Resople

Me incline hacia adelante y deje caer un beso en los labios que la habían estado tentando toda la tarde.


	9. Chapter 9

NO ES UNA PROPUESTA

-Regina- Grito Emma desde las profundidades de mi armario, donde estaba depositando su abrigo -¿Hay alguna razón por la que tienes un par de enormes campanas de plata aquí?-

-Oh eso, mi ridículo doctor lo envió como regalo de bodas-

Hubo un sonido de sorpresa y Emma emergió frotándose la parte trasera del cuello

\- Wow ¿boda? ¿Nos vamos a casar y yo aún no me entero?

Por supuesto que no, no seas tonta- Dije–Ahora sal del armario, cariño-

–Pensé que ya lo había hecho, Bueno, las dos. Toda tu conquista y cenas durante semanas y semanas difícilmente pasarían desapercibidas-

-Conquistando y cenando- Resople - Fue más como lloriquear y cenar ¿Cuántos mea culpa terminé expresando? Fue un promedio humillante de disculpas por cena, cariño-

Sus ojos brillaron, me sorprendió de encontrarme más divertida e impresionada que cualquier otra cosa por la cantidad de esfuerzo que Emma me había exigido antes de aceptar comprometerse de nuevo con la relación. En realidad, la elevó considerablemente más alto en mi escala de estimación. Las mujeres deben valorarse mucho a sí mismas, para que otros puedan respetarlas.

Eso es precisamente lo que había estado tratando de enseñarle a mi hijo. Y Emma era exactamente el mejor modelo de como una mujer debía darse su lugar, sin mencionar que era amable y generosa y trajo la risa de regreso al hogar.

No es que haya compartido nada de esto. prefería prescindir de miradas engreídas, Emma ya era lo suficientemente insufrible como era, después de someterme a una cantidad absurda de pruebas vergonzosas. Las disculpas de la cena habían sido solo la punta del iceberg de los intensos meses de improvisación que había requerid. Aunque me estremecí ante varios recuerdos aún ardientes.

-Bueno, te lo merecías- Dijo Emma con firmeza y cerró la puerta del armario, volviéndose para mirarme –No iba a aceptarte de nuevo sin una muestra completa y clara de arrepentimiento total. Y como sabes, Henry estuvo de acuerdo conmigo en que este era el procedimiento correcto, lo criaste bien- Agregó con orgullo.

-Ah, sí, ese cómplice tuyo mini yo, sospecho que la disculpa de la serenata en la puerta de tu apartamento también fue idea de él-

-No tenía idea de que tuvieras una voz tan hermosa- Se rió Emma – Tampoco mis vecinos, quienes disfrutaron el show. ¿Qué te llevó a pensar que Henry tuvo algo que ver?-

-A menos que tus gustos musicales hayan retrocedido a los clásicos de Disney, particularmente a Frozen que por pura casualidad es el musical favorito de Henry. Sí, eso y el hecho de que la canción que me pediste que cantara está en la lista de ese musical-

Emma me dio una sonrisa tonta que absolutamente no me derretía por dentro ni la convertía en una paleta al sol.

-¿Qué?- pregunte frente a esa expresión terriblemente adorable. _En serio ¿Cómo se supone que uno debe concentrarse cuando le ponen esa mirada?_

-La cantaste, cantaste "Let it go" en público, por mí-

Emma estaba radiante de nuevo. En serio.

-Bueno, no fue tan "en público", solo un pasillo mal iluminado con puertas cerradas –puse los ojos en blanco.

Emma deslizó sus brazos alrededor de mi

–Mmm, si, puertas cerradas dentro de las cuales había personas reales, ninguna de las cuales, vale la pena recalcar, se quejó. Aunque la señora Blue del 304 declaró que tu voz es "encantadora" cuando nos cruzamos en la lavandería al día siguiente-

-¿Cómo demonios supo que era yo? –Me quede sin aliento. Lo único que salvaba mi último puñado de desgarrada dignidad fue la firme creencia del anonimato que le proporcionaba ese oscuro pasillo, ocho semanas atrás.

-Bueno ¿Quién más vagabundea fuera de mi apartamento para empezar? ¿Y quién cambiaría la letra por _"Deja que el chisme del hada saque sus chismes, total nunca me ha importado lo que piensen"_?-

-Ah eso, la canción era insípida en su forma original. Y si tenía que cantar para mi amor, no iba a ser con esas letras terribles-

Emma me miró extrañamente.

-¿Qué pasó?- pregunte alzando una ceja.

Las manos alrededor de mi cintura se tensaron y se arrastraron hacia mi vientre obviamente tonificado y cálido

–Me acabas de llamar "tu amor". Cuidado Miss Mills o empezaré a pensar que esta espinosa fachada tuya esconde un corazón blando y capaz de romance

No pude evitar sonreir, solo mire a Emma, ahora mi Emma y tome un cabello suelto colocándolo detrás de la oreja de la rubia.

-Pura especulación- Susurre –No tienes pruebas de esas acusaciones disparatadas – me incline hacia adelante y capture los labios de Emma

Mi ritmo cardíaco saltó como solía hacerlo cuando sintió la caricia de los rojos labios de su amante moviéndose contra los suyos. El deseo había sido el otro desarrollo maravilloso en los últimos meses. Había descubierto que ella era capaz de orgasmos múltiples. Y también, había descubierto un interés bastante ávido por intentar sacarlos en Emma ¿Cuántos y con qué frecuencia y bajo qué circunstancias? Era un proyecto de investigación en desarrollo que esperaba continuar indefinidamente. Su actual línea de investigación involucraba una iluminación suave, vistiendo lencería blanca (que poco cubría), y pañuelos de seda sobre una piel juvenil y flexible hasta que los pezones se endurecieran.

Ante ese pensamiento, solté un ronroneó en la garganta de Emma, complacida con la piel de gallina que apareció al instante..

-Imagina el rumor que podría comenzar- Murmuró la rubia suavemente contra mi oreja. Ella apartó uno de mis mechones negros – El Demonio tiene un corazón, y es hermoso y dulce-.

-Nunca creerían una historia tan ridícula, cariño- Dije firmemente–Incluso ECH se opondría a eso con argumentos de que es demasiado extravagante-

Emma se rió contra mi cuello

–Creo que estás bromeando otra vez, como todas esas veces que dijiste que no teníamos relaciones sexuales y que no éramos amigas y que no estábamos saliendo. Creo que realmente eres la reina en el arte de la negación, me da miedo pensar como sería tu propuesta de NO matrimonio-

-El blanco es un color muy atractivo –Dije con indiferencia –Te quedaría bien-

-¿Lena?-

-No quiero que sea grande, nuestra "fiesta" completamente blanca. Podríamos invitar a un celebrante, quien podría decir unas pocas palabras y hacer algunas preguntas, a lo que las respuestas serian un SI rotundo, al menos de mi parte-

-¿Me estas proponiendo? –Los ojos de Emma se agrandaron -¿Tu, quieres casarte conmigo?-

-Sería una pena desperdiciar las campanas –Argumente con los ojos brillantes- Y no lo llamaría una boda sino una reunión de amigos y un tema blanco puro-

-Esta es la propuesta más extraña…-

-¿Propuesta?- dije inocentemente. Pase los dedos suavemente por el cabello de Emma – Que idea interesante, la misma moción que Regina Mills le expondría a la mujer que ama-

-¡Oh! –Los ojos de Emma de abrieron más –Oh Dios mío-

-¿Entonces?-

-Regina- Emma puso los ojos en blanco y me dio una palmada en el bíceps en broma – Todavía estoy esperando una propuesta real, una chica no espera toda su vida para que la inviten a una fiesta blanca-

-Supongo que no- Dije después de un momento.

Suspire dramáticamente y me incline sobre una rodilla con un pequeño gemido. Era agotador todo este asunto del romance, pero una mirada en la cara anhelante de Emma hizo descarrilar ese pensamiento. Ella simplemente estaba radiante, la esperanza y la alegría impregnaban su bello rostro expresivo.

Trague saliva, en serio no tenía experiencia en esto. En preguntar, responder, amar de verdad. Todo eso, ninguna de esas cosas.

-Emma- comencé sorprendida por lo gruesa que sonaba mi voz, áspera por la emoción –No puedo imaginar la vida sin ti, te amo ¿Aceptas?-

-¡Sí!-

Emma se aventó y me sofocó con besos

-Te darás cuenta- Dije arrastrando las palabras –Que en realidad, todavía no es una propuesta-

Sonreí descaradamente y bese la mirada asustada del rostro de su amada. No, no, Regina Mills no haría cosas tan ridículas como proponer matrimonio. Que absurdo.


	10. Chapter 10

NO ES UNA BODA

-Entonces- Comenzó Katherine sin preámbulos, dejándose caer en la silla frente a mí -¿Te importa explicar esto?-

Agitó un cuadrado blanco con relieve y bordes de oro.

-¿Estás sufriendo algún tipo de lesión en la cabeza?- pregunte levantando la ceja –Creo que es bastante evidente-

-Evidente- Murmuró Katherine. Se aclaró la garganta y leyó

_Estas invitada a la fiesta blanca de Regina Mills y Emma Swan el 4 se septiembre a las 2:00 p.m. en la residencia de los Mills. El vestido es formal. Se realizará una recepción en el gran salón de "Castel Hotel", StoryBook City. Confirme su asistencia el 18 de agosto._

Ella levantó la vista –Te vas a casar- Me acusó.

-Ahora ¿En qué parte de esa pequeña tarjeta dice eso? –levante las cejas –Es un evento social con un tema blanco y un celebrante. _En serio_, Katherine-

Sus ojos brillaron con malicia.

-Co… correcto- Katherine levantó la tarjeta de nuevo y leyó la letra pequeña en la parte inferior de la invitación –En lugar de regalos, Regina y Emma solicitan que se hagan donaciones al refugio Women in Need- levantó la vista – En lugar de obsequios – Repitió lentamente y me miró fijo a los ojos – Donar aun refugio para mujeres-

-¿Y tienes un problema con eso? –pregunte en el tono más engañosamente dulce -¿Qué tienes contra la ayuda a mujeres desfavorecidas y maltratadas de StoryBook City? Debo decir que me sorprende, Khaterine-

Ella rodó los ojos

–Uh huh. Entonces respóndeme esto: ¿Quién tiene una fiesta con recepción completa y la expectativa de regalos sin que haya una boda?-

-¿Has estado en un bar mitzvah últimamente?-

-Los bar mitzvahs no tienen celebrantes –La cara de Katherine se suavizó –En fin, estoy muy feliz por ti y por el cisne. Es genial que hayan solucionado todo, así que ¿Quién será tu padrino? – La vi mover las cejas esperanzada.

-Pues, tú serías si esta fuera una boda y si al parecer no tienes alguna objeción por ayudar a una mujer en crisis-

-Oj, ja, ja- Dijo Kath, pero nada podía detener la enorme sonrisa.

\- Si, Regina estaré más que orgullosa de romper la tradición y ser tu "padrino". O no "el padrino" porque no es una boda. Solo, como sea que tu ilusión alegre quiera llamar a este trabajo-

-Excelente ¿Puedes por favor decirle a esa criatura imposible que dice ser mi madrina que ella también tendrá que ayudar a la planificación del evento? Emma insistió en que la eligiera a ella como… ¿Cómo si pudiera negarle algo?-

-Sí, los grandes ojos verdes de Emma son difíciles de rechazar- Sonrió Sam – Así que la dama es Marie? Oh, Perdón, quiero decir la "No dama". Oye, como parte de mi trabajo, tengo el deber de planificar la despedida de soltera para ti ¿verdad?-

-No seas tonta, eso es solo para las bodas, y esto, como ya he explicado pacientemente, es una fiesta blanca- volví a aclarar

-Eres una vergüenza- Kath suspiró – ¿Sabes? Sé de algunos solteros y solteras por quien desmayarse, que se morirían por la idea de batir sus equipos para Miss Mills. Por no hablar de hacerte un poco de baile- Sus ojos brillaron con picardía.

Me estremeci ante la idea –No te agradeceré por esa perturbadora imagen mental ¿Ahora no tienes algo que hacer? Ve y hazte útil haciendo lo que sea que hagas con mis finanzas-

_El chisme del hada:_ _Bien, mis amores, ¡se los advertimos! Un cierto Demonio, amante de las damas rubias (o una en particular) fue visto con su ex asistente afanosamente comprando el anillo de "Hers-and-hers" en Tiffany's. Nuestro espía de ojos agudos observó que las tortolitas pasaron más de una hora haciendo selecciones una para la otra antes de irse con un par de cajas de terciopelo rojo y ojos de corazones a juego._

_El chisme del hada_:_ La Abogada de cierto demonio, Katherine Arias, fue vista comprando el mejor traje de pantalón femenino con Blazer. Sí, las campanas de boda están definitivamente en marcha en lo que será el evento de la temporada en StoryBook City. El famoso Demonio de la alcaldia, la única e inigualable, Miss Mills y su adorable ex asistente, la Sheriff Emma Swan, estarán casándose el 4 de septiembre si su planificador de bodas está en lo correcto (ojalá no le despidan por boquisuelto). Los paparazzis deben abastecerse de tarjetas de memoria extra para sus cámaras y marcar sus posiciones. Pero lo que no podemos entender es porqué todos en la alcaldía niegan que se una boda. Sí para cada hombre, mujer y persona en general con cerebro, eso es evidente. ¿A alguien le importaría explicar? Todos estamos atentos._

El 4 de septiembre amaneció con caos mientras los niños corrían de habitación en habitación, solo uno de ellos parecía ser de mío pero el otro, bueno, no estaba del todo segura de donde había salido. Dado el vago parecido que tenían con Emma, supuse que se trataba del sobrino que había mencionado alguna vez. Debio de irrumpir con la hermana de Emma, Rubie, que había llegado la noche anterior con su esposa, Dorothy.

La madre de Emma se negó a asistir a su evento, el padre se habría levantado de la tumba para rechazarla si pudiera, lo que a su vez me alivió en secreto , no deseaba ver caras agrías entre la multitud, juzgándola en silencio a ella o su hija.

-Wow- Sonó un chillido y levante la vista, sorprendida, al ver a un niño, tal vez de ocho, volando por la barandilla.

Aterrizó en una acrobacia espectacular en el piso y corri a ver cuántas extremidades estaban rotas. En lugar de eso, se puso de pie y se rio, mostrando un impresionante conjunto de dientes delanteros faltantes.

-Hola- Dijo- Soy Nealing, pero todos me dicen Neal-

-Ya veo- Dije, mirando alrededor en busca de la caballería Swans para reclamar al erizo errante. Al no ver a nadie, me agache al nivel del chico y mire unos ojos color azul que parecían extrañamente familiares- Soy Regina-

-Ooh- Sus ojos se agrandaron. Su boca se abrió – ¿Eres el Demonio? ¿El Demonio que se casa con nuestra Emma?-

-Si- estuve de acuerdo, con los labios fruncidos con irritación –Ese sería yo-

-Típico- Dijo la rubia en cuestión detrás de mi, salía de la cocina, sosteniendo una humeante taza de café. Ella sonrió - ¿Le admites a mi sobrino de siete años que te vas a casar, pero a mí no?-

-Supongo- Dije, atrapada. Ella se puso de pie.

-Sí, gran respuesta- Dijo Emma y me dio un beso –Neal, ve a lavarte las manos para el desayuno, y no más barandilla- Lo vimos subir corriendo y Emma me dio el café –Para ti, lo siento, mi familia es tan ruidosa, y desordenada. Y tal vez un poco loca-

-Bueno, yo sabía en lo que me estaba metiendo- Dije inhalando el aroma – Yo salí contigo después de todo-

-Bestia- Se quejó Emma- Recuérdame porque voy a casarme contigo-

Alce una ceja antes de aclarar – En realidad es una fiesta blanca, cariño-

En celebrante en "la fiesta blanca" obviamente no se dio cuenta de que esto no era una boda. Él seguía diciendo la palabra con "B" una y otra vez. Me pregunte en algún momento si podía escapar lanzado dagas al impertinente hombre. Mi ruborizada (no) futura esposa lo encontró hilarante. _Por supuesto que sí_. estaba empezando a preguntarme si había sobornado al hombre para que dijera "boda" tantas veces como fuera posible en cuarenta minutos.

Emma rió de nuevo.

_Muy posiblemente._

Mire a mí alrededor. Khaterine parecía resplandeciente y orgullosa como mi "padrino". No me había secuestrado, como ella la había amenazado, para llevarme a un club de striptease. En vez de eso, anoche, me había llevado a masajes, manicura, pedicura y una terapia relajante de algún tipo que incluía rocas suaves y cálidas colocadas sobre su espalda.

No sabía a donde habían ido, Marie, Rubie, Dorothy y Emma anoche. Pero había brillado a su regreso, y un sello en el dorso de la mano que ella había estado tratando de limpiar la mayor parte de la mañana, mientras el cuarteto perplejo probaba varios remedios caseros. Yo no pregunte, ellas no dijeron.

Mi Hijo, de pie junto a Kat en el frente de su patio trasero, estaba radiante de felicidad y emoción, expresiones que absolutamente no había tenido frente a ninguno de mis novios anteriores. Era un poco inquietante darme cuenta de lo mucho que adoraba a Emma y, por el contrario, de lo indiferente que había sido secretamente a mis noviazgos anteriores.

Ya le había dado su bendición. La noche anterior había encontrado a mi hijo esperando en mi cama después de regresar de la noche de masajes y mimos.

-Quería decirte- Comenzó a decir Henry en cuanto entre- Que estoy feliz- Dijo en tono formal – De que finalmente recuperaras tus sentidos, porque Emma es…- respiró hondo- Lo mejor. No lo estropees-

Luego me dio un abrazo apretado.

-Trataré de no hacerlo- estuvo de acuerdo con él, acariciando el corto pelo negro de mi pequeño.

-Y si te las arreglas para cantar Let it go en la recepción, no me importaría- Sugirió él astutamente –Estoy un poco enojado porque no pude oírte la vez anterior, tal vez debí haber insistido en que le dieras la serenata a Emma aquí en nuestra casa-

– Tu en verdad estás loco por ella ¿Verdad?-

Él le dio una expresión de "¡Duh!", incluso levantó la ceja en una réplica exacta de la mia.

Tan solo sonreí ante el recuerdo

Los invitados, los más cercanos obviamente, más un cierto doctor que se había reído a carcajadas cuando aceptó la invitación . Todos llevaban una prenda blanca, se veían magníficos. Pero ninguno más que Emma.

Emma llevaba el vestido más divino de Valentino, diseñado especialmente para ella. Puede o no haber que haya vuelto loco al diseñador con los cincuenta y tantos "ajustes" de diseño en los que insistí, pero el resultado final fue increíble. Ella se veía excelsa.

Sentí que mi corazón hacía ese pequeño salto con giro que había estado haciendo toda la mañana. Y mis ojos, que no se llenaban de lágrimas, comenzaron a parpadear rápidamente. Alise mi vestido de seda Vera Wang y mire al celebrante.

Él estaba hablando – Creo que Emma y Regina han escrito sus propios votos. ¿Emma?-

Emma inspiró profundamente y ofreció una sonrisa brillante y acuosa.

-Regina, no es ningún secreto que tuvimos un comienzo difícil- Sonrió- Usaba suéteres a rayas mientras tu lucías siempre inmaculada. Nadie me había hablado fuerte antes y tú eras el Demonio encarnado. Y ni siquiera sabía que existían tantas formas de preparar café hasta que te conocí- Respiró hondo –Y luego comencé a observar y aprender. Lo que aprendí fueron dos cosas: como anticipar tus caprichos…- La multitud se rió- Y como luchar por la perfección y ser mejor de lo que puedo ser. También aprendí que nada es imposible si lo intentas- Suspiró – Te agradezco por ese increíble regalo, así como por el regalo de tu amor, el regalo de compartir conmigo a tu hijo inteligente y atrevido, y el don de compartir todo de ti. Y no menos importante, el regalo de compartir "Frozen" con todos los residentes del tercer piso de mi antiguo bloque de apartamentos-

La multitud se rió, de nuevo.

-En serio, Regina, prometo amarte y apreciarte todos los días, a través de tus mercuriales estados de ánimo, fabulosos y diabólicos. A través de la salud y la enfermedad, hasta que la muerte nos separe. Te amo infinitamente. Me encanta que puedo estar en tu vida y en esta, uh, fiesta blanca-.

Ella dio una sonrisa descarada y los invitados rieron.

-Emma- Comencé con una sonrisa suave –Eres única en un mundo insulso e incoloro lleno de aviones no tripulados. Aprecio tu generosidad de corazón. Tu risa, tu espíritu y tus principios. Prometo estar siempre a tu lado, cuando te pongas esas telas azules oscuras baratas y cuando nos deslumbres a todos en Valentino- Su rostro resplandeció mientras yo recorría con mis ojos el vestido de Emma con aprecio.

Incline la cabeza antes de continuar –Soy terrible en las relaciones- Admití- Y tenía miedo al matrimonio, todos lo saben. Mi madre se casó y se divorció dos veces antes de mi padre, así que su fracaso en este asunto me marcó. Emma, quiero que entiendas que no he llamado a este evento una boda por una razón: los matrimonios fracasan todo el tiempo. Y no deseo maldecir una cosa que creo debería ser para siempre. No podría soportar algo tan maravilloso siendo comparado con los pasmosos intentos fallidos de otros. Veo esto como como un evento blanco puro e inmaculado, precioso y hermoso, como lo es mi novia. Te amo Emma Swan, te amé cuando no estábamos juntas. Y cuando no estábamos saliendo, cuando no éramos amigas, cuando no estaba enamorada, y cuando no estaba proponiendo. Todas esas veces que dije que no estaba, lo estaba absolutamente. Cariño, por favor se mía para siempre-

Sonreí cuando Emma entre lágrimas echó sus brazos en mi cuello.

Ante eso la multitud estaba de pie, aplaudiendo con entusiasmo, con muchas maneras creativas de secarse las lágrimas mientras el celebrante gritaba sobre ellos que ahora estaban casadas.

Y la bese con mi alma…


End file.
